The Burden
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: Eric is forced against his will to violate Sookie, leaving her pregnant, when the Fellowship of the Sun finds out, Rev. Newlin seeks to destroy the "product of darkness".
1. The Burden

The Burden

Disclaimer: I do not own any True Blood characters, nor do I own Eric Northman. Used without permission.

Note: In this Sookie and Bill were never together, and Sookie is still a virgin.

Eric had always liked her more than regular humans. She was anything but regular, she was a waitress, who occasionally worked as a currier for Vampires during the evening. Eric never could pinpoint what it was about her, but there was definitely something interesting.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar knock on the door

"Mr. Northman?" she asked quitely

"Come in." he waved

"I know it's early for you, but I thought I'd deliver your package before you got too busy." Sookie said setting the parcel on his desk.

"Don't you ever wonder what's in these parcels? I mean you come by so often it must have peaked your interest…has it not?"

She peaked his interest.

She shrugged "Not really. I deliver a lot of stuff to people. I just don't think about it." she smiled after a moment. She was wearing a jumper over a short sleeved blouse, with white keds. Conservative as usual, always polite and neverendingly honest and somewhat naïve, he'd missed this aspect in humans. They were all too aware of the evils and the dangers in the world, but Ms. Stackhouse seemed to lean toward the "light" if you caught his drift.

"Well, I'll just be on my way…" she waved and left him. Eric felt that his interest for Ms. Stackhouse was an encumberment on his emotions and general stoic state, something he'd mastered centuries ago.

Sookie walked out of Fangtasia and shooks with the chills. Eric Northman had always had that effect that her, since she met him, there was something about him that she…liked. She got the feeling that he tolerated her as much as any vampire could tolerate a human. She stared down at the gravel and moved a pebble with her shoe. It was warm outside, but it didn't comfort the fear in her heart. She took a cautious look around and got into her car driving into the night. For the past 5 weeks, a vampire who claimed to be the "King" of Louisiana has been harassing her and she didn't know with whom to take it up, as Sheriff, she considered bringing it to Mr. Northman, but that felt awkward.

She locked the door to her house that her grandmother had left her. She felt safe there, the only place she felt safe, vampires couldn't enter unless you gave them permission. She took a deep breath and headed up to her room.

Conner O'Kooligan hadn't been a vampire as long as one might imagine you'd have to be, to become the KING of anything. But he was ambitious, strong, intelligent and a complete bastard, also a fanominal liar, something that always came in handy in politics.

During the reign of King Henry the 8th, Connor had been attacked in an allyway, his clothes removed and his guts disembowled, as evening fell and he was near death, a vampire came along and turned him. It was a curious thing, being resurrected. He was detached from his emotions as a human, but as a vampire he'd found something else, a drive if you would.

Right now that drive was in the form of a young waitress he'd spotted a few months back.

But how could he manipulate her? She wasn't enticed by his money, power or his looks…

He'd have to find another way.


	2. Taffy stuck and tongue tied

Taffy stuck and tongue tied

Note: This kind of jumps forward, but it'll all be explained.

Warning: Graphic rape scene

Disclaimer: Ok you'll hate me for this, I hate me for this. But during the rape scene I highly recommend "My love" by Sia, though it's from the Eclipse soundtrack, it's what I listened to while I wrote it, because it contrasts and it fits.

Sookie wiped the sleep from her eyes and rolled over in bed. It was 8 am, but it was still dark. It was January and unusually cold for Louisiana, it was 39 degrees outside. Sookie swore that the entire town probably didn't even own a jacket. During the night she'd thrown as many blankets as she owned over her entire bed and snuggled in. She couldn't fathom how cold the floor must be. The house had no insulation because again- Bon Temps was usually very humid and warm. She didn't have work today anyway, but she needed to get out. She's spent the hour before she went to bed willing herself to dream of Mr. Northman; a few days before he'd put her lips close to her ear and whispered something, she couldn't even remember what, and who the hell cared.

She had to get up early if she wanted his present to be special. She threw the covered off and gasped when her bare feet touched the floor.

She looked through the closet for the warmest clothes that she could find. She pulled out a navy floral corduroy pintuck dress that hugged her curved nicely and would keep the warmth in. Maybe she looked to prudish and conservative…better than looking like a whore, right? She took a deep breath and locked her front door, pausing on the front porch to marvel at the sight of her own breath, it wasn't something she was used to.

7:30 pm

She enjoyed the scenery, the trees covered with frost and beautiful and white. The parking lot to Fangtasia was beginning to fill and she was lucky to get the space that she did. She carefully held the tupperware and walked to Eric's office, getting looks from the more…skimpier dressed women in the club. She knocked on the door and it opened. She took a few steps in before stopping abruptly. Connor O'Kooligan was sitting at Eric's desk, smiling at her like the Joker, but without the freaky clown makeup.

The door closed behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see Eric, but he wasn't Eric, there was something different about him.

"Now what do you have there?" Connor asked motioning to the Tupperware

"It's gelatin blood bars, for Eric." She told

"Well, that's thoughtful," Connor told raising his brows "Mr. Northman, care to share?"

"Not at all." Eric said, eyeing Sookie like a predator

She felt the tension in the room, and sensed the urge to get out of there. Her instincts were telling to scream and run, but she was frozen. Connor smiled intertwining his fingers

"Ms. Stackhouse won't you please take a seat?" Connor asked, motioning to the chair, she sat and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling suddenly exposed. She looked behind her to see that Eric was standing against the wall, his hands behind his back, his lips slightly curving upward.

"Ms. Stackhouse did you know that before I was turned, I was a powerful witch doctor, a practitioner of dark paganism, through this I learned many spells and remedies , especially to control those around me. Including our Viking Mr. Northman here." He smiled, Sookie felt terrified

"I better be leaving." She said quickly standing up, in a flash Eric was holding her by the shoulders pushing her back down into the chair

"So I guess that you're turning down my offer? First off, before you answer you should be flattered that I even asked, instead of taking what I want, I usually just take it." Connor told, putting his tongue in his cheek

"Never. I don't feel that way for you, and it's not a life I desire." She asserted

"Aww look, she's shaking," Connor smiled, he sighed but smiled again, looking away and then back at her, silent for a moment "Eric would you mind doing the honors?"

"Not at all." Eric smiled lifting Sookie out of the chair, twisting her around, she gasped

"Eric, this isn't you, you don't have to do this! Please!" she pleaded desperately and felt herself being slammed down on the carpet. The situation became very clear and she started to panic, all she could do was scream "no" and please with him to stop.

Eric reached his hands up her dress; tears welled up in her eyes as she felt her cotton brief underware being ripped away. She kept making attempts at sitting up and pushing Eric away, each time he slammed her down, and each time it knocked the wind out of her. He was using his knees to hold her thighs apart, she heard the jingle of his belt as he unfastened, and his zipper, and the sound his pants made as they traveled down his skin.

He placed his hands beneath her knees and pulled her in close, her thighs around his hips

"Eric, Mr. Northman, this isn't you, please stop, this isn't you." She said, a tear falling down her cheek, she touched his faced, and for a moment something flickered, a piece of his real self, but it was gone

"You can call the AVL and get all of this sorted out," she begged in one last attempt

He was now hovering over her, she could it poking her inner thigh, He leaned in close so that his lips were barely touching her ear, her hands were on his upper arms.

"But I'm having so much fun." He smiled and pushed himself inside of her, thrusting hard. Sookie could feel herself stretching and then she felt it break. She tried screaming but all that came out was a gurgle as she suppressed the urge to vomit. Eric's hands were holding her wrists, securing them in place.

"Ah, Mr. Northman I think we can put more energy into it than that," Connor commented "pretend she's another vampire." He smiled

"As you wish." Eric smiled and began to thrust ungodly hard. Sookie's eyes opened wide in pain and she screamed and cried. She felt like she was being stabbed; her whole body was tense and she was trying to breathe between screams and sobs. Finally, she hyperventilated and felt her head hit the floor.

She felt light slaps on her cheeks, her eye fluttered open, Eric and Connor were standing above her, she passed out again.

Her eyes slowly opened, a gentle light coming through, she used to arm to shade herself. A fuzzy voice came through.

"Welcome back dalring." Connor cooed

Her first reaction was to cry and scream, but she wouldn't do that for them. She whimpered and slowly sat her, grinding her teeth and twisting her face as she did. She whole body was in agony from being so tense, she had rug-burn on her butt. She sat up a bit pulling down her dress around her knees. She heard the familiar jingle, and looked up at Eric, who was standing across the room, standing sideways

"You were wonderful." He smiled and winked at her, fastening his belt

Sookie put her hand over her mouth and sobbed silently. She carefully stood and felt a warm trickle as blood ran down her leg, a few drops staining her white keds and sock. The stream of blood had roped around her calf and sock near her ankle was completely red.

She put her arms around herself, trying to catch her breath and quietly crying. Eric opened the door and smiled down at her, wiggling his fingers as he waved her goodbye.


	3. The Curious

The Curious

**A few months prior**

Conner eyed the waitress from afar, she was certainly fascinating and he couldn't pinpoint just what it was about her that was so, appealing. She walked toward him and smiled politely like a waitress should, but she was genuine, she was happy, and he wanted a piece of something he hadn't felt in decades.

"I'm Sookie,what can I get for you?"

"A True Blood would be nice." He smiled, she didn't even flinch or have a surprised look on her face

"We only have 0 Positive right now."

"That'll be just fine." He nodded and she walked to the bar

"Did you want it microwaved?"

"Please."

"So, you're a waitress, do you enjoy it?" he asked as she set down his drink

"As much as anyone can enjoy their job." She smiled

"I like honesty." He said taking a drink

"If there's anything you need I'll be right over here." She said walking away

"Sookie," he said catching her wrist, she turned surprised

"Yes?"

"Can I take you out sometime?" he asked, giving her his sweet face

"Oh, that's sweet, but I'm not available." She told

"Not available or not interested?" he nearly demanded

Sookie's expression clearly communicating that she was struggling between telling the truth and ending it there and not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Just, unavailable, I'm sorry." She said walking away

That was the first time the little bitch had turned him down, he'd pulled out every card in the book, flaunting his money, his power, his status and none of them seemed to impress her, not until he became desperate and started pulling out the threats. She was unmistakably unnerved in the initial phase but she was also thick skinned and rebounded quickly. This was incredibly annoying for Connor, no one turned him down, normally he could have any woman he wanted, and here this…_waitress_ was rejecting _him_? The Vampire King of Louisiana, no fucking way.

"What do you have for me on the Stackhouse girl?" Connor asked the day walker, who wasn't even important enough to have a name

"Hmm, you know. Works at Merlotte's, has a brother named Jason who used to be a real town hero because of his football skills, pretty much a nobody now. But I did find an interesting tidbit," he told

"Spit it out moron," Connor said

"A few times a week she visits Fangtasia, sometime with a package, and sometimes by herself."

"Do you think she's moving V?"

"It's possible; the owner is apparently a seller of it. But it's just a rumor and very hard to prove."

"And, who owns Fangtasia?"

"Eric Northman, he's a real stoic bastard." The human commented rubbing his neck

"Is that so? Is he attached to Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Hard to say, again, he's stoic, he'd never admit his feelings for her, for anyone really, except maybe his prodigy Pam, she's a cunt."

"Yes, I am familiar with her." Connor noted, and with that he drained the life from the nameless human.

Connor was mildly disappointed with the atmosphere of Fangtasia, he'd been expecting something a little more, sophisticated. Not that he minded staring at half naked women, he just wasn't in the mood for it right now. He casually walked up to the bar, but with buoyancy and grace.

"Is Eric Northman here?" he asked calmly

"Yeah," the bar tender said, she was dressed like a floozy, showing way too much skin for her age, her caked on makeup trying to hide it as well

"May I speak with him?"

"He's real busy."

This bitch was testing his patience

"Tell him Connor O'Kooligan is waiting." He told, she just stared and he mouthed "NOW."

Northman had an incredibly….boring and normal office. Most vampires had luxurious tastes and he'd seldom met any that accepted such mediocrity such as this, actually his office was below mediocrity.

"Have a seat," Eric offered and Connor took it "What brings you here?" Eric asked, the human was right, Eric was cold and stoic, like ice…and that was just fine

"I am here to inquire about one, Miss Sookie Stackhouse, are you familiar with her?"

Eric's face betrayed nothing, but his eyes flashed a bit at her name

"I'm proverbial with her yes, she frequents the bar."

"Uh huh, that's what I heard. Tell me Eric, as Sheriff, do you take your job seriously?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Eric asked coldly

"Well, I received a tip that Ms. Stackhouse might be moving V, and there is a harsh penalty for it, as you know."

"I don't believe Ms. Stackhouse is really the type engage in such illegal activities." Eric told with extreme boredom

"And why's that?"

"Miss Stackhouse's ambition is to become a pre-school teacher, she is pretty moral and upstanding in and of itself."

"Yes, and why that's quite sweet, you and I both know that Ms. Stackhouse is a waitress and poor, Bon Temps isn't exactly the poster for wealth and comfort; and we both are aware that selling V is a lucrative business, perhaps Ms. Stackhouse is simply saving up for college." Connor offered

Eric blinked

"I don't believe that is the case, your majesty"

Connor slapped his knees

"Well, as Sheriff you're going to find out if it's the case. I'll see myself out." Connor smiled leaving.

Eric sat quietly, taking his desk with his forefinger.


	4. The Fragile Sookie

**The Fragile-**_**Sookie**_

**Note: I do not own the song "The Fragile" by Nine Inch Nails**

_She reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by  
Hoping someone can see  
If i could fix myseld i'd-  
But it's too late for me_

Sookie closed her front door, leaning against it and sunk down to the floor. She just stared ahead for a while, and then shaking her head. She looked around her house, it wasn't a dream, the blood and come between her legs, and the tearing inside of her were very real. She willed herself to stand up, walking to the kitchen, tracking some blood behind her, because she was still hemorrhaging, it was like she was in daze, she was operating, but it was like her brain had shut off. She picked the phone, and didn't remember dialing the number, but heard Jason's voice on the other line.

"Sookie, is that you?"

"I, I think I need help." Was all she said before hanging up.

She stood over the bathtub as it filled with hot water. The mirror fogged and she took a deep breathed, fully clothed and wearing her shoes Sookie stepped into the tub and sank down, watching the water turn a reddish pink.

Jason shut off his engine and upon closing the door to his truck pulled his coat tighter around him. It was ungodly cold for Bon Temps, he'd had to go to the Goodwill and get a coat, it was ridiculous. Part of him wondered what kind of trouble Sook had gotten herself into now, trouble had a way of finding his sister, and 2 in the morning was no exception. He stepped inside and was no relieved by warmth, it was only a few degrees warmer in here.

"Sook?" he called closing the front door, and then he paused. A little puddle of blood was just in front of the door, and then he followed the small tracks to the kitchen. He stopped and looked around "Sookie?" he called, he heard a splashing noise and bolted up the stairs to the bathroom, nearly breaking the door down. Sookie was sitting in the tub, fully dressed, the water a red color. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Oh my god, Sook what happened to you?" Jason asked leaning in to pick her up, pulling her out of the tub and onto his lap on the floor. In this her dress had come up, revealing vast and deep purple bruises on her thighs.

"Mother fucker!" Jason exclaimed, making a fist with his hand

"You're sister is lucky to be alive." Dr. Joan Norman said looking over a chart. Jason glanced at Sookie who was asleep in bed, "She was violently raped, and sustained a extensive vaginal tearing, and internal bleeding." She told

"I don't know what that means." Jason admitted

"It means that your sister was bleeding inside her abdomen." She told, Jason nodded

"I have to ask, does your sister have any vampire enemies?" Dr. Norman asked, Jason thought

"I don't think so. Everyone likes Sookie and if they don't, it's not enough to rape her." He told "Why?"

"Because I've been doing this a long time and I can tell the difference between what a human penis can do and what a vampire's can do." She admitted

"So you're saying some vampire raped and tried to murder my sister?"

"Not murder, but definitely raped." She told. Jason took his sister's hand, it was all he could do.


	5. The Fragile Eric

The Fragile- Eric

At first he wasn't sure where he was, but the surroundings became more familiar and vivid and he realized that he was on the floor of his office. He sat up and shook his head.

"It's only fitting you should take a nap where you took her virginity." Connor smiled offering Eric a hand. Eric was in a daze and his mind was playing tricks on him. A flash, Sookie with a package, another flash, grabbing her, another flash unfastening his belt and thrusting into her as she screamed; Within a second Eric had Connor pinned against the wall.

"What did you make me do?" he demanded, Connor laughed hysterically, like a mad man

"What any person would do when they are refused by the one that they love, they punish them." He smiled, Eric's grip loosened slightly as he struggled with a memory of what he'd done, Connor, the sick bastard didn't even make an attempt to escape.

"Why?"

"You mean why didn't I? Well, I hate you, because Sookie prefers you over me. If I'd fucked her, I'd simply be a rapist. But if _you_ rape her within an inch of her life, the man she loves and looks to for support, then you're a monster. She'll never want to see your face again, I've ensured it."Connor smiled.

Eric was shaking violently from rage. He was older and stronger than Connor could have dreamed of.

"Go ahead, kill the king, try explaining that to the AVL, I've told all the right people where I am tonight and what you're capable of." Connor laughed

"You took advantage of me, had an innocent woman defiled- all because of a crush?" Eric hissed slamming the kings head down on his desk, his spinal column snapping. Blood and brains were everywhere, Pam burst in.

"What the fuck is going on?" she demanded, her hands on her hips

Eric recounted the events, Pam tried to seem unfazed but was nonetheless a little surprised about the rape

Eric began to walk out of the room

"Where are you going?" she asked "It's almost dawn."

"Clean up that mess." Was all Eric said


	6. The clear fountain

Note: For the first of this, I highly suggest the song "Kitty's theme" from The Painted Veil soundtrack on youtube. Thank you

**The Clear Fountain**

The mist was clearing and Sookie was walking the sunlight, the shadows of leaves dancing in the grass. Dreams were funny like that, enticing you, entertaining you, embracing you, and then turning on you at any moment.

She walked with care, noting each step and yet enjoying her surrounding while keeping a careful eye ahead. She was a protector now. The infants skin was warm and she held it close to her chest, it needed to be protected, but at the same time she didn't like it at all, it made her feel powerless and…vulnerable.

The infant was now a child was playing and running gleefully all around, it was as if the child has been made of goodness and love, and it was all it radiated; the imaged blurred and it was like watching an old home video from summer time, that was old but you still got a view of what was going on.

The childhood reached out their hand, and Sookie felt a strong attachment for the child, just as she was about to step forward, barely touching its fingertips, pausing, realizing that the child wasn't just extending its hand to be, but to the guest beside her.

She met fingertips with the child and felt a chill, realizing that a second pair of fingers touching her own, the three of them were gently connected, Sookie's eyes went from the fingertips to the wrist, following the strong arm upward finding Eric Northman.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she found a dark room. She rolled over onto her back and was surprised by the lack of pain, in fact, she felt wonderful. She was warm and snug in her bed, her eyes settled on Jason. He'd pulled a chair close to her bed and had a blanket pulled up to his shoulders, his head was hanging backward and his mouth was open, he was breathing loudly. Realizing just how badly she needed to pee she peeled the covers away and stepped quietly into her bathroom; she realized that she was a thick nightgown, and wondered if Jason had dressed her, the thought was weird. She pulled her nightgown up and sat down on the toilet. The bruises on her inner thighs were oceans of blues, blacks and purples, even a greenish yellow and around the edges. She placed her hand a few centimeters over it, feeling the warmth travel two and fro.

When she closed the bathroom Eric was gone, she was too tired to look for him and climbed back into bed.

"It's about 4 in the evening, you've been asleep for about 2 days, they said your body might do that so it can heal." Jason explained, he was holding a tray

"What about work, I have to go in-"

"You don't have to do nothin'." Jason interjected setting the tray down on the nightstand "Now the doctor told me that you were sexually assaulted, by…something supernatural."

He was exasperated, he looked tired and worried

"You haven't been wearing yourself out have you?" Sookie asked, feeling guilty

"Yeah, I have. It doesn't matter now though. Sam doesn't expect you to come into work for another week and a half, he's counting it towards your vacation time." Jason told

"You told SAM?" she asked horrified

"Well what the fuck was I suppose to tell him?" Jason inquired, his eyes wide and arms out in the air

"No, you're right. How's Tara?" She asked pulling the blankets up around her waist

"Actin' like a fuckin' lunatic, but more so." He said rolling his eyes

Sookie eyed the tray, Jason followed her stare

"You cooked for me?" she asked

"As much as a microwave can cook something." He told

"Thank you." She said

"It ain't nothin' spectacular, but, it'll do. I got work tomorrow so I gotta get home, but Terry is dropping by tomorrow to bring you dinner." He told

"Oh Jesus Chirst," she sighed "I don't need people going out of their way for me."

"Don't talk like that." Jason said putting an arm around her.

Pam had never really liked Sookie Stackhouse. She never really liked most humans actually, it usually wasn't anything personal. But there was a large part of her that admired Stackhouse and was slightly jealous of her. Like any daughter, she didn't like seeing her father give his attentions to someone else, another woman, a competitor in sorts. She cleaned up the office as Eric had asked, and when he returned he went straight to bed.

Upon arising the next evening, Eric recounted the details of what had gone on. You see, Eric wouldn't usually just kill someone for nothing. They had to have wronged him or someone he loved in some way, and this time, it was both. Eric liked to be in control, so being taken advantage of the way he was, she understood where his rage came from. What he did- was _made_ to do to Stackhouse was…well…not many words for it.

"Do you understand how fucked we are?" Pam asked, Eric was sitting and staring

"You mean how fucked _I_ am?"

"No, _WE_. I have no intention of reporting this to the authorities, but they're going to find out anyway. The AVL will notice that the Vampire king has gone missing. His contacts know that he was here last; also think of the reason for his murder _He put a spell on me and forced me to rape the human girl that I am kind-of dating because he had feelings for her and wanted to make sure that she'd never talk to me again._ I mean really, even we'd bring upon The True Death to anyone who gave us that crap."

Eric took it all in and realized that yes, if someone had fed him that story he'd kill them as well. Connor had been wise in setting the affairs in orders; he'd singlehandedly destroyed two futures, three if you count Pam.

Pam waited a moment and crossed her arms, unsure if she should proceed with her question

"I'm sure that this is a stupid question, but are you going to try and talk to her?"

Eric was quiet for a long time and looked over his shoulder meeting her face with what Pam swore was the most melancholy expression she'd ever seen on him

"What makes you think she wants to see me?" was all he spoke


	7. 2 Months Prior

Notes: The lyrics below are from the song "I love you" by Sarah McLachlan

**2 months prior**

_Let me be the calm you seek_

_But every time I'm close to you_

_ There's too much I can't say_

_ And you just walk away_

_I grieve in my condition, for I cannot find the words to say_

_I need you so_

Sookie placed the package underneath her arm and examined herself in the mirror for the 8th time. She wanted Mr. Northman to notice her, like he noticed the other women at Fangtasia, the sexy women. She wore a pink cotton dress that buttoned downward and she pulled a white cardigan around her, it was chillier than normal. She was wearing makeup, more than necessary but if that's what she had to do then so be it.

She must have been sitting outside the bar for 23 minutes, staring at with horror and hope before she finally heard her car door slam behind her. She walked in casually and approached the bar

"Is Mr. Northman in?" she asked, the bartender gave her a funny look and pointed toward his office. It made her feel self-conscious but she went forward anyway.

She knocked twice

"Mr. Northman? It's Sookie." She said

"Come in." a voice said, she stepped in the office and as usual, he was sitting at his desk, not doing anything. "You're late." He said not looking at her

"Oh, am I?" was all that came out

"By almost 30 minutes, that's not like you." He said, and his voice was almost playful

"Oh, I, it won't happen again." She promised, she saw the side of his mouth curved upward for a moment, he looked at her, and her heart stopped.

"Well, that's not a good look for you." He said his face blank. Her heart fell.

"Oh," was all she said

"Hot date tonight?" he asked motioning toward the chair, she sat down, the package still in her lap

"Not exactly,"

"Just trying to impress some of the local gentry?"

"He's rarely a gentlemen," she said firmly and then she saw it for the first time, he smiled, and it didn't disappear for a little while

"Tell me about him." He told leaning back, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair

Sookie had to play this cool

"Not much to tell," she shrugged "I don't really even know the guy." She admitted casually

"Know him enough to impress." Eric stated, he was having a great time with this

"Isn't that the best kind of attraction? When you don't know someone, so then they can be anyone you want them to be, do anything you want them to do, accept all of your flaws and have none of their own. Isn't that how you keep someone perfect, so they don't spoil or disappoint?" she said

Eric stared at her smiling

"That's an interesting and enticing perspective. Also a frightened one; that's the thought of someone who has been hurt too many times or if too afraid of an actual relationship so they make up excuses and fantasy lives for themselves to get some release. But we're all guilty of that to some degree, aren't we Miss Stackhouse."

"I suppose, yes." She nodded

His fingers went from underneath his chin to lightly skimming the top of his desk, he was looking downward as he did so.

"Is this man know you think so little of him? I mean, between hardly knowing him and yet knowing him well enough to know he's not a gentlemen, that's some unique ground to be treading."

"For some maybe."

"Do you always chase strangers, or are you ever willing to unravel the imperfections?" he asked

Sookie didn't like that he was hinting that she might be whore

"Never. For either. It's been a long time since I've had an interest in anyone,"

"Why's that?"

"Oh, there've been short stories, but in the end, they just want things that I am not willing to give up." She told, and blushed when she realized that she'd just admitted that she was a virgin

He seemed unmoved by this, but seemed to be picking his words, or laughing internally, who knew?

"We're all learning something, aren't we?"

Sookie suddenly felt like a fool, and just wanted to get out of there, she set the package down on his desk and got up to leave

"Not so fast Miss. Stackhouse," he nearly commanded, she turned, but did not sit

"Yes?"

"Please, sit. You cannot take me this far and then leave." He smiled

"We haven't gone far at all." She told

"No," he admitted "I suppose we haven't." he admitted, and seemed almost sad to acknowledge it

"Have a pleasant evening Mr. Northman." She said turning

"When you're ready Sookie," he told, and she stopped and turned "it's Eric." He said, and she left Fangtasia


	8. Feel me, Need me, See me

**Feel me, Need me, See me**

Merlotte's would be closing soon, she'd be picking up her tips right about now and thinking about climbing into bed, it would also be a night that she'd be delivering a package to Fangtasia. They'd been piling up outside of her door until 2 months ago they were gone. She did not know, nor did she care where'd they gone. It had been 3 months since that night in Fangtasia, and she'd done her best to move past it, as far as 3 months can get you that is.

Because of her bruises Sam had allowed her to wear pants with her outfit, oh and she'd refused to take the evening shift, she had this fear that maybe someone would come in looking for her at night, and as long as she was safe in her house, then she was ok. It was late, but she was wide awake and couldn't do anything about it.

She tried reading. She tried watching TV, but her mind kept going back to that night. The one thing she took refuge in these days was work because then she was too busy to think and sunlight. The safety of sunlight had never been so real to her. But it wasn't Eric she was afraid, it was Connor. She assumed that maybe Connor would have sent a daywalker to kidnap her and bring her to him, or something terribly fucked up like that. Or maybe he just wanted to watch her scream and writhe and then revel in the memory of it for eternity…maybe.

There was something bigger here, something…she didn't know what. She just knew that it wasn't Eric that night, but she was still angry and sad as Hell. But just because she knew that he wasn't too blame, doesn't mean she wanted to see him…not yet. She was taken from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She pulled her robe around her and opened it.

"Don't run." Pam said, rolling her eyes and bored, Sookie inhaled sharply, but she didn't speak

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Pam asked, but Sookie just shook her head "Fine." Pam spoke reaching into her LV for something. Sookie took a step back.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be so already." Pam told coldly, and pulled out a thick envelope, a very thick envelope, and handed it to Sookie.

"What's this?" Sookie asked taking it, Pam put her knuckles on her hips and stared at Sookie, with a slight smile

"Compensation." She told, and was gone.

Sookie stared at the envelope and contemplated. There was enough money here so that she could move away, never have to work again, go to college and live a comfortable life. If she accepted it, she felt like she was saying what happened was "OK" and that all was forgiven, when it wasn't, she needed to talk to him about this, and it couldn't end here. _Here's a shitload of cash, and p.s. I'm sorry._

It was 1 am, Fangtasia would be closing soon. Sookie pulled on a coat and pants.

Her cars breaks made a screeching noise as it came to a halt outside of Fangtasia. She slammed the door and barged inside. There were still a few patrons, but mostly it was quiet.

"Where is Eric Northman?" She asked

"Why do you care?" Pam's voice asked from behind her, Sookie turned

"I'd like very much to speak with him." She asserted

"He's busy." Pam shrugged indifferently

"We'll just see about that." Sookie told, her brows rising as she stomped toward his office. She didn't knock, she just barged in. Eric was sitting at his desk, but this time, he actually looked surprised. His eyes widened and he stood.

Sookie was all prepared for her whole speech. She was going to hold up the envelope of money and very confidently demand "What is this?" and throw it on his desk dramatically.

But when she walked in the room, she was back there. Underneath him, as he pushed himself inside of her as hard as he could. The sound of Connor laughing ringing in her ears; her vision blurred a bit and her posture became slumped as she placed her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Get me out of here." She demanded in a breathy tone, the envelope slipped from her left hand, she turned and sprinted from the room, ending her strides at the bar. She was parched and her mouth was dry, just as the bartender was about to hand a woman her beer, Sookie snatched it from his hand and drained it. It was the most scrumptious thing she'd tasted in a long time, it went down warm and smooth and satisfied.

"Get me another one of those." She demanded

"Are you sure? What flavor?" the bartender asked

"I don't give a damn." Sookie told, the bartender handed her another beer and Sookie drained that one too, smacking her lips.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Eric asked, in a curious yet cautious manner. Confused Sookie looked around, stopping at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. She was horrified. Red trails ran down her mouth, and her eyes darted to the empty bottle of True Blood in her hands, settling on the one setting on the counter.


	9. Vitamins and Minerals

Vitamins and Minerals

Sookie swallowed hard and simultaneously dropped the glass of True Blood. It was so emptied that very little spilled on the wood floor. She began wiping her mouth frantically with the back of her hand spreading the remnants across her mouth.

"What the hell?" she said grabbing a napkin from the bar

"How many of those did she drink?" Eric asked

"Two." The vampire she'd taken the first drink from told

"I have my wallet out in the car," she said, thinking he wanted money for them

"No need." Eric told, he took a step toward Sookie, and when he saw her flinch, he held his place

"How the hell can you stomach that shit?" Pam asked, more annoyed than anything

"How can you not? It's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." Sookie said incredulously

"Honey, wait to you try the real thing." Pam smiled

"Many vampires can't even stand the taste of True Blood, let alone a human." Eric noted, he was back to his stoic self

"I don't understand what's happening. I feel amazing. The last few weeks I've felt drained and bland, I thought it was just the depression and my body recovering," she told, Eric held her stare but the awkwardness between them was thick "but not I feel amazing. Like I've been ill and this was the antidote." She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Interesting," Eric noted, his hands in his pockets

Their eyes were locked and suddenly there wasn't anyone else in the bar, and Sookie needed to get the hell out of there.

She turned on her heel and left without a word


	10. Smokestack Lightenin'

**Smokestack lightin'**

Sophie-Ann never liked men, not at all. In her humanity she'd strived to pleased them but found that they were literally creatures unto themselves and could not be pleased, that's why she kept women around, and she found that they made much better companions anyway.

Hadley Hale was certainly fun to keep around anyway.

"So what exactly happened to your cousin Sookie?" she asked petting Hadley's thigh

"She raped." She said

"Ah, I see, men can't control themselves." Sophie-Ann sniffed

"It wasn't a man, it was a vampire." Hadley told, flipping the page of the magazine

Sophie-Ann's face lit up

"Really? Has she divulged who?"

"No, Sook isn't much for talking about it, but she's depressed, that's for sure, she's gaining weight."

"Is that so?"

"We all have our ways of coping." Hadley shrugged

A Fairy raped by a vampire, that's so typical. Vampires couldn't keep their hands off of Fairy's anyway, but of course it was more than that- if Connor was right and she conceived... Regardless of Sophie-Ann's attempts, she hadn't yet gotten close to the Stackhouse girl and gotten a taste for herself, but that would end soon, she'd have a Fairy all to herself and soon Sophie-Ann would walk in the sun….

Where the hell was Connor anyway? What the fuck was the point of being partners when they had no intentions of updating you on the status of the situation?


	11. Letting the cables sleep

** Letting the Cables sleep**

Disclaimer: The title is taken from the song "Letting the Cables" sleep by Bush. Used without permission

_You in the dark_

_You in the pain_

_Living a hell_

_Living a ghost_

_Living your end_

Never seem to get in the place that I belong  
Don't wanna lose the time  
Lose the time to come

You in the sea  
On a decline  
Breaking the waves  
Watching the lights go down  
Letting the cables sleep

In an attempt to mend the distance between them, Sookie had ventured to Fangtasia as a last ditch attempt to get Eric to understand that he wasn't to blame. Fangtasia was empty tonight, and they sat in silence.

Something that had always drawn him to Sookie was that when she looked at you, he felt like she was really seeing you, like she was really seeing him.

"Eric, whatever you say it's alright, whatever you do it's all good." Sookie assured

"What I did was unforgivable." He blinked

"What Connor made you do was unforgivable." She retorted,

"Don't try to make me out to be a victim." Eric said angrily, and then looked away

"Don't pretend you aren't one, it's ok to be vulnerable." She told, she reached across the table and touched his hand, he slowly withdrew it, his eyes never leaving hers "I know you don't deal with emotions well with emotions, and that's why you gave me the money. It was your way of atoning."

He didn't respond, but examined her; something about Sookie smelled different and looked differently. Her face was more radiant, a glow and her hair was more shiny.

Sookie swallowed hard

"Is this what we're going to consist of? Silence? We were becoming such good friends, and something terrible happened to us, but Eric, it doesn't define us." She told desperately

"You were never my friend," Eric hissed angrily, his fangs showing. Sookie breathed hard for a moment and let the words slice through her, she couldn't fight it anymore and burst into tears

"Stop crying." He commanded, but she continued, even harder now

Eric countenance did not betray him, even though he was aching inside

"You don't mean that." Sookie said shaking her head

"Pam, would you escort Ms. Stackhouse out?"

And then Sookie did something strange. Her body seemed to glow and she shook violently

In a quick speed Eric caught her before she hit the floor, he looked down at her disbelievingly at her glowing, shaking body.

What was going on?


	12. I told the witch doctor

** I told the witch doctor**

"Is it normal for people to become illuminated when they seiz?" Pam asked looking down at a motionless Sookie, her arms crossed skeptically. The small doctor with the hunched back examined

"Would you shut the fuck up and let me do my job?" she asked her crotchety old voice

"Hag." Pam responded

"She's coming around." She announced, Eric let his curiosity get the best of him and he took a step forward, "You know pregnant women really need to eat." The doctor told, Sookie stared back at her blankly

"WHAT?" Pam and Eric exclaimed in unison

"Oh I thought you vampires kept your emotions in check at all times?" The doctor taunted

"Pregnant?" Sookie asked sitting up, completely sobered of her faintness

"From the looks of it, you're about 12 weeks or so." The doctor told "You need to eat 3 nutritious meals a day and get plenty of rest."

"But, it's impossible that I'm pregnant. It wasn't a human…that impregnated me." Sookie said

"I've been doing this a long time, you're pregnant." The doctor told leaving

"But it was him, and he's a vampire." Sookie said, she stood and pointed to Eric

The doctors eyes went back and forth between them

"Congratulations, you're going to be a father." She said and left

"This is ridiculous," Pam spoke rolling her eyes

"She clearly fucked someone else, everyone knows vampires can't reproduce."

"That's not entirely true." A voice said, their eyes went to the door where Sophie-Ann stood.

"Care to elaborate?" Eric asked raising his brows

"Not at all. You see vampires aren't infertile, not completely. They are compatible with one species, Fairies." Sophie-Ann smiled maliciously

"I'm a Fairy?" Sookie asked

"Fairies don't exist, they're folklore." Pam said bored

"And yet, not long ago so were we." Sophie-Ann told

"If Fairies exist, then why aren't more of them mating with vampires?" Eric asked

"Because Fairies hate vampires, and it's hard for vampires to track them, so the tricky little fuckers hide." Sophie-Ann said, annoyed "But because Ms. Stackhouse here is a hybrid, she's compatible with a vampire, and when she kept turning down Connor as a mate and REALLY pissed him off, he decided to use the one person he could hurt her with, you." She smiled looking at Eric

"You're insane." Sookie said, Sophie-Ann tightened her forearm around Sookie's neck "You're breeding me like some animal?"

"Something to that nature." Sophie-Ann smiled, something broke in Sookie, she found the strength inside of her, turned her body around and pressed her hands against Sophie-Ann's body and screamed "No", light shot out of her hands and Sophie-Ann flew across the room, landing unconscious on the floor

Sookie looked at her hands with wide eyes


	13. The Dress looks nice on you

**The dress looks nice on you**

**Note: While this scene goes on, "The dress looks nice on you" by Sufjan Stevens plays, used without permission, I do not own. The song is really quiet and sweet and fitting for them**

The silence between them was so loud. There was so much here that they didn't understand. Pam uncomfortably licked her lips and saw herself out. Sookie held herself tight, and looked over at Eric. A tear fell from her eye and she turned her body to face him.

"Say something." She begged and began to shake with sobs; she put her hand to her mouth and looked away from him. The bar was filled with her gentle breaths, quietly flowing in and out.

Eric was lost; he didn't know what to say, what was there to say. He went to speak, but only smiled at the cruelty of it all and looked down at his feet.

The floor creaked and though he couldn't see her, Eric knew that she was in close proximity. He shook slightly at her touch that was barely there on his cheek.

I can see a lot of life in you  
I can see a lot of bright in you  
And I think the dress looks nice on you  
I can see a lot of life in you

Sookie took his hand to her lips and kissed

"Eric Northman, you are forgiven, because you've done nothing wrong." Sookie whispered, their noses were touching and Eric breathed her in, that sweet musky smell of her sweat, her shampoo, the soap she used, the hormones in her body that were changing to support whatever was growing inside of her.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, their lips were centimeters apart, and they were breathing heavily, and Eric's red tears were dropping onto her cheeks and she leaned in and kissed him. And it was like the life in her was flowing into him. What they'd created together was magnified between them, life and death finding common ground together and existing as one.

"Eric," Sookie said quietly gently pulling away, but he drew her back in "it's almost dawn." She told

"I don't care," he told putting his tongue in her mouth

Sookie decided not to fight and go with it, she wanted it. It was wonderful to be touched so tenderly, when her body had known so much anger and hate at false and possessed hands, here they were, in their true form, showing her love and kindess.

Suddenly Eric pulled away and looked around the bar, eyes wide

"Where's Sophie-Ann?" he asked, Sookie looked around and there was no sign of her

Eric touched her arm

"Go one, get some sleep, I'll be over tomorrow evening."

Sookie closed her front door and leaned against it, smiling to herself.

"It has been a long time." She said quietly, smiling to herself

She traveled up her stairs and sat on her bed removing her shoes, everything felt ok.

Sookie was stirred from her work in the kitchen when a knock came at the door.

"8:30, just on time," Sookie said opening the door, Eric was wearing a black leather jacket, black pants and black leather shoes, also a black tank-top

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he smiled

"Mr. Northman won't you please come in." Sookie said opening the door wider

"Thank you Ms. Stackhouse."

"I was just getting dinner ready." She told walking into the kitchen

"I haven't been invited over to a girls house for dinner, ever." Eric said following her

"I think you'll find the menu satisfying." She said pulling a chair out for him. Eric sat and Sookie placed a warm True Blood in front of him. Eric looked down at it and smiled rolling his eyes.

Sookie sat down across from him and never taking her eyes from his, she took a giant gulp

"You actually like this?" he asked poking his True Blood

"I think it's delectable."

Sookie smiled to herself and looked away

"What?" Eric asked

"It's funny, this is probably as normal as we'll ever be," she said playing with her hair

"How so?" he asked, his interest peaking

"I mean here we are, two people, expecting a child, eating dinner after just getting off work." Sookie explained taking another drink; Eric smiled a bit looking down

"We still haven't found Sophie-Ann," he said, willing himself to take a drink of True Blood, he didn't even make a face as the atrocity when down his throat

"Let's not talk about her. I'm sick of thinking about madness."

"You're in a lot of danger you know, with her on the loose." Eric told

"Am I?" Sookie asked, her tone rich with exhaustion

"Yes, you are." He said

"You know, I can't help but wonder how this baby is going to come out, looking like you or looking like me, and not just physically." Sookie began, Eric was clearly uncomfortable

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, this child, this baby hybrid is gestating in a human, but since I've been pregnant I sleep all day, have become nocturnal, want to drink blood…who is this child going to be?" she asked

"Maybe it'll be the best of both worlds." Eric offered, stoically again

"How are we not going to fuck this kid up? Vampire dad and Faerie/human mother? We're just asking for trouble." Sookie said

"Yes, we certainly are." Eric noted looking away


	14. Fragrance

Fragrance

Sophie-Ann didn't like being dominated, especially by men. Now it was going to be impossible for her to get near Sookie and product of that forced conception, so there was only one way to do so. The Fellow Ship of the Sun were radical and insane Christians, hell bent on eradicating vampires from the world, so when she tipped them off that not only were vampires a threat and hard to kill, but now were procreating and breeding- Sophie-Ann had started a whole shit storm, she turned up CNN and leaned back, watching the masterpiece she'd created.

There was no hiding it now; Sookie was just nearing the end of her 5th month of pregnancy, now 22 weeks along. Of course there was initial suspicion, most people believing she'd been attacked by a vampire, but now she was pregnant and everyone knew that vampires couldn't reproduce…She'd bought all of the baby books and new that now her baby's tooth buds were forming and his pancreas was maturing, stuff like that. But being pregnant had come with its cons, Sookie now was not only sleepy during the day, but she'd become overly sensitive to sunlight, her face still red from the 10 minutes she'd spent outside. Not to mention she'd had to get an entire wardrobe. Today was a rare day she had to be out when the sun was as well, she needed her sonogram.

"Hmm…" the technician said

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're baby appears healthy…but the heartbeat is very slow, strong but slow." She commented

"I'll want to call a specialist in on this, your baby may need heart surgery immediately following birth." The technician told

"Oh," Sookie said, knowing that it wasn't a defect at all, the baby was a hybrid, things were bound to be different

"Do you want to know the sex?" she asked

"Uh, yeah." Sookie smiled

When she got home she passed out on the couch and slept for the rest of the day. A soft finger brushed away some hair in front of her face.

Eric looked at her, smiling gently.

Sookie's eyes opened

"You look happy," he said quietly

"I am happy." She whispered back, and leaned in, their lips barely touching

But there was an interruption, something on the TV caught their ears, they both turned and looked, Sookie turned up the volume on CNN

"Thanks ladies and gentlemen, for those who are just tuning in, we're here with Fellowship of the Sun founder and Minister Stephen Newlin and Vampire Queen of Louisiana Sophie-Ann Leclerq." Todd Bowers of CNN told the audience

"Thanks for having me," Steve said

"Same as well," Sophie smiled

"Now, to update the audience, you two are claiming that a human woman who lives in Louisiana has been impregnated by a vampire? How is this possible?"

"Well Todd, this woman isn't entirely human. Mostly human, but a hybrid of sorts." Sophie-Ann told

"Can you share with us what kind of hybrid?"

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that."

"But you can disclose that she's pregnant?"

"Todd, what Sophie-Ann is trying to focus on is the bigger picture," Newlin cut in "we're talking about the anti-Christ entering the world. Vampires breeding? This is just the beginning of a new evil coming into the world. Vampires in and of themselves are dark and violent creatures and now their breeding? We can't even begin to fathom what kind of creature this will be, let alone what it's capable of."

"Now, this pregnancy you say is gestating like a normal human pregnancy?"

"That's correct." Sophie-Ann said "And normally I wouldn't consort with people or organizations like Newlin or the Fellowship but what is happening is unnatural and, heh, god knows what this _child_ is capable of."

"So what exactly are you suggesting?"

"Well, clearly it must be destroyed," Sophie-Ann said casually

"Destroyed? You're arguing that an unborn infant should be killed against the mothers wishes?" Todd said, in disbelief

"The child is undead, it's not murder and it's not _killing_ per se."

"Exactly, this is a dark child that will bring about, what I believe is the end of the world." Newlin asserted.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're nearing the end of our time, uh, Ms. Leclerq, Mr. Newlin is their anything you'd like to add?"

"No Todd, I think I've made my point clear." Newlin smiled confidently

"And Ms. Leclerq, what would you say to the mother carrying this pregnancy if she's watching?" Todd asked. Sophie-Ann smiled into the camera

"Hello Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps."


	15. If the sun never sets

**If the sun never sets**

Jason wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the TV. It was probably both actually. The woman on the TV, the hot one, was claiming not only that his sister was pregnant with a half vampire, but that she was a fairy…what the fuck? It had to be the TV, he'd only had one beer and one beer, and unless it was spiked with something had never fucked him up that much. So in sobered state he decided that indeed, it was the TV and his ears and mind had not defied him.

Eric stood quietly, his eyes wide as the news switched to the weather.

"We have to get out of Bon Temps." He said grabbing Sookie's arm

"Eric, wait, that's crazy." Sookie argued struggling in his grip "Where are we suppose to go?" she demanded yanking her arm free. He turned to look at her

"I have various houses and flats around the world, one isn't far from Shreveport. Grab what you can, they'll be coming." He said calmly

"Who'll be coming?" Sookie asked, frightened by the tone in his voice

"Anyone who doesn't want this baby born." He told seriously. Sookie headed off upstairs to grab what she could. 30 minutes later she had two suitcases and a bag with her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Eric started her car

"Buckle your seatbelt." He told

"Eric!"

"Tonight we'll spend the morning in the city where I have an apartment, and then we'll sort this out tomorrow out. We need some time to deflate, anyway."

"How do you know that we'll be safe there?" Sookie asked watching the dark scenery outside of the window whirl by

"Because they're looking for you, not me." He told pressing down on the gas

Jason burst into through the front door.

"Sookie?" he asked manically, panicked. He called her name over and over again running up the stairs, going through closets and searching the house through and through. Had someone taken her? Had some loony Christian group abducted his pregnant sister, thinking she was really pregnant with some half vampire? That was impossible, everyone knew that. His parents were gone, his Gran was murdered, and now some psychos might have his sister. Jason walked toward the front door, tears streaming down his face and his steps uneasy. The click of the locks meeting each other as the front door closed was so loud, it seemed to echo through the house. Jason leaned against the frame and sunk down slowly, shaking uncontrollably; this wasn't happening. If Sook was gone, who did he have?

"Sookie," he sobbed his head between his knees "just, please let me know that you're alright." He pleaded to whatever good, positive force was out there. Hoping something was looking down on his sister protecting her.

Eric's apartment was nice, now that Sook thought about it, it fit Eric. She'd never thought about where he lived before, this was nice. Of course it was, it was Eric. Sookie was lying in his bed, and Eric was on the other side; he looked dead. Like and actual dead body, if she hadn't known him and walked in, she would have assumed that he died in his sleep or something; but he was dead so it fit. The sheets were enormously comfortable, Egyptian cotton, which was weird, because if Vamps could sleep in a coffin or comfortably underneath a house, then why Egyptian cotton, and then she remembered: Oh yeah, probably for the human girls he had over.

She glanced over at the clock, it was 12:00, lunch time. She was hungry, very hungry. And of course Eric's house wouldn't have any food in it. She pulled on her clothes and left the apartment; just before she left she grabbed a pair of her sun glasses and walked outside. It had been months since she'd been out in daylight, and her eyes had adjusted, thank god for sunglasses. Since becoming pregnant her skin had grown intensely sensitive to sunlight. She found the nearest SuperMarket.

"Excuse me," she asked one of the workers "Where would I find TruBlood?" she asked

"Oh, that's in the refrigerated section." She told pointing Sookie in the direction. And sure enough, there it was. O+, O-, B+, you name it. So far Sookie hadn't established a favorite, in fact, she liked them all. She grabbed a heaping amount and loaded it into the cart, along with all over the other groceries she'd the cashier was ringing her up, he gave Sookie a strange look.

"If you don't mind me asking…why would you need TruBlood?" he asked, and then glanced down at her belly

That was bold of him. Sookie just smiled

When she got back and put away all of the groceries she fixed herself a sandwhich and poured some A+ into a glass with ice, she liked it cold too. Altogether she'd preferred the A+, but the sandwhich was nice as well. Very filling and satisfying, she wasn't tired, the blood had energized and she felt alert and awake. She browsed Eric's book collection, some extremely old and rare. She was tempted to run her index finger over them as her eyes took in the titles, but she knew that the oil on her fingers could damage them. She paused and smiled to herself. Nestled towards the end of the bookcase, just three books from the end, was a first edition copy of The Velveteen Rabbit by Margery Williams, and Sookie smiled.


	16. Scampi, Blood and Breakfast

Scampi, Blood and Breakfast

She'd prepared dinner and had decided to take a shower. It was wonderful to feel the hot water on her body and loosen her tense muscles. She stepped out and examined herself in the mirror, standing to the side, her belly clearly plump with child, her breasts fuller. She smiled and was happy. She dressed and walked up to the kitchen, Eric was there checking his mail on his cell. His hair was messy and he'd clearly just woken up. He glanced at her and then down at his messages. He was wearing a red silk robe and black boxers.

"Pam's being tracked." Was all he said

Sookie walked over to a cupboard and took a plate down.

"What did you make?" he asked, still distantly

"Scampi, have you ever had it?" she asked, he only shook his head. She opened the fridge and took out an AB positive.

"I was surprised that you had kitchenware," she said, he stopped typing and looked at her

"Pots, pans and plates…"

"I know what you meant." He blinked "I'm at a loss for why that would surprise you." He said returning to his phone

"Well, you don't eat food,"

"Oh yes I do."

"I mean human food."

"Humans are my food."

"I meant, you don't have a human diet. Humans are your diet, but you don't eat the food they do."

"Very good Ms. Stackhouse." He said, almost cruelly

"So, you have guests over for dinner, a lot?"

"Well, sometimes they are dinner." He smiled to himself

"I suppose one has to put up a front to lure in the prey. Like a Venus Fly Trap, looks so innocent and alluring, and then closes in and kills."

"Exactly, but not always. Sometimes I have dates, and of course they need food. Not like I need it to seduce them."

"Why not just glamour them?"

"Well, that's not as fun when they aren't willing." He said, and stopped, remembering what he'd been forced to do and what he's forced Sookie to do.

"Are they pretty girls?"

"Knockouts." He told, and suddenly Sookie felt self-conscious, and then cursed herself for feeling jealous of these bimbos he brought home.

Sookie sat the table and opened the TruBlood, she preferred to drink it with a straw, but she'd have to settle for this. She took a bite of Scampi and another drink; she realized Eric was watching her with a curious expression.

"Can I help you Mr. Northman?" she asked, just as coldly as he'd been

"How can you do that? Juggle human food and TruBlood?"

"It's delicious, I don't know how you don't like it."

"Because you've never tried the real thing." He said plainly

"Maybe, I don't intend too."

"You've never looked at someone and felt hungry?"

"Not particularly, plus I don't think I'd like it."

"How do you know until you've tried it?"

"I've never been shot in the head, but I know it's just not for me." She retorted and returned to her TruBlood.

There was a long silence between them, only the sounds of Sookie's silverware on the plate.

"What happened to you?"

Sookie looked at him confused

"You're skin, it's red."

"Oh, I was out in the sun-

"You went out?" he said angrily, also a hint of worry in his tone

"Well, I needed food! You don't keep anything in this house. Not even TruBlood."

"Sookie, there are people looking for you, they want to _kill_ you. Pam said that The Fellowship of the Sun got a hold of a photograph of you and have posted it on their website. Vampire haters everywhere are hunting for you."

"Well, it's a big world, it's not like they'll find me."

"Sookie…" Eric said trailing off, and then continued "The Fellowship dispatched a group to your house, a whole bunch of people to take you into "custody" for your crime against humanity for carrying…anyway, the only person they found there was Jason and they took him." He explained, Sookie screamed slamming her hands down on the table, the plate and bottle rattled.

"We have to get him back!" she said standing

"They'll let him go, in exchange for you. They want the "abomination" removed and want to witness it themselves. Also the AVL wants to do tests as well, it's fascination that this may be the first vampire conception in centuries, since the Fae have gone into hiding and the vampires haven't have access to them."

Sookie's hand grasped her abdomen in protection, shaking in horror.

"So, one group wants to rip me open and take my child, and another wants to do tests on me like some freak of nature?" she said

"The Fellowship has vowed to take that child from you with your consent or to 'cut it from you kicking and screaming'." Eric explained; Sookie raised a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Sweet Christ. This is my- our child. How could they do that to an innocent child?"

"They don't consider it a child, it may not even be alive." He told calmly

"No, there's a heartbeat. Where there's a heart beating there's a life. She moves, I feel her, She's only active at night, but I'm awake anyway." She told, still gripping her abdomen protectively.

Eric raised his eyebrows, "She?"

Sookie smiled, "Well, I think it's a girl," she shrugged "I've always wanted a little girl, but personally I don't care, do you? What do you want?" she asked enthusiastically

Eric blinked, his expression blank, he looked away and emotionlessly said

"I do not want this child."

"Then why are you here, with me? Protecting us both?" Sookie asked, a tear falling down her face

"Because, I'm responsible as well." He told

"You were possessed, you aren't responsible for anything." Sookie said

"Still, it's no excuse."

"So what are we suppose to do?"

"Get out of the country, away from psycho Christians." He said, rubbing his eyes


	17. Saferwaters

Note: I am really sorry to say it, but this may be the last chapter I write in a while because my Microsoft Word has expired and I am writing this on my brothers laptop. So I'll try to get in as many chapters as possible and make them great. Sorry.

Saferwaters

Sookie crossed her arms and clicked her tongue, inhaled sharply and stormed to her room, a few minutes later she returned with her full suitcase.

"Sook, what are you doing?" Eric asked calmly, Sookie set down the suitcase and turned to stare at him, she would not cry, she would not cry…

"I'm leaving." She asserted

"Oh really?" Eric said raising his eyebrows

"You don't want me, you don't want this baby, I'm leaving." She said turning

"And where will you go?" he asked crossing his arms

"I don't know, I don't care. I have plenty of money from the restitution you gave me." She snapped

Eric closed his eyes and sighed

"Sookie, it's dangerous out there-

"OH, and it's safe in here?" she said slapping her hands at her side. _FUCK IT _she thought and started to sob

"How many vampires Eric, have longed to have a family? A real family, a child that's their own, and not some progeny? Here we were both put in a terrible situation and something great came from it, a child, a living breathing child, that means there's some human left in you Eric." Sookie said, she sniffed and wiped her eyes and paused, red rivers were streaking Eric's face.

He whispered something but she didn't hear him.

"What?" she asked, stepped forward, he was slumped in a chair with his head down

"I don't hate you, I don't want you to leave, and I do want this baby." He cried looking away

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." She said, Eric laughed a bit

"It's scary, a thousand years ago I was a father, and after a while I couldn't bear to watch them get sick and die, or grow old…and I thought that is this child is human as well, I couldn't bear to watch them die."

"So, you're feeling insecure, and because of that I get treated like shit?"

"Exactly."

"Eric, that's so fucked." She rolled her eyes, walking forward standing in front of him. She gently put her hand on the back of his head and drew it downward

"What are you doing?" he asked, Sookie said nothing and pressed his head against her belly. And there it was, a strong and steady heartbeat.

"Oh my god," he breathed, and closed his eyes weeping

"Why does that make you sad?" Sookie asked quietly

"I weep because I am happy." Eric confessed, Sookie pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Eric wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and with a flash was in the bedroom; they frantically began to undress, until they were bare. And there was, standing before him, naked, round, and perfect. They drew each other in.

Eric let his fingertips run over her skin, her wonderful, warm skin. She was fast asleep, breathing steadily, the sounds was the most beautiful song he'd ever heard. He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes, he went where he hated going. Eric had married at 16, to Aude who was 13; within a year of marriage she gave birth to their first child, a son, also named Eric. They went on to have 6 children, he loved his children, but back then men didn't express such things as it was a sign of weakness. So when one of his children died of illness, which was common back then, he let Aude do the mourning and shed the tears. When he was turned, not long before he turned 31, which was old in those days, he vowed to stay away from his family and not let them see what he'd become, but his love for them would not die, and he returned throughout the years to see them. One evening, when Aude was around 43, she lay in her bed, dying and in agony, now from the symptoms Eric knew that it was breast cancer, but back them they didn't know about those things; Eric appeared to her that evening and touched her hand, her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him, not in disbelief, but in happiness.

"Eric," she said weakly, raising her hand to touch his face

"Aude," he returned tenderly

"Lover, you are so cold."

"So are you." He said softly

"My hour is upon me," he smiled weakly, amused

"You always had a morbid sense of humor." He smiled

"As did you husband."

"Aude," Eric said

"Husband, why does red run down your face?" she asked curiously

"Because Aude, I am different now." Was the best he could explain it

"Eric," she said, he met her eyes to let her know that he was listening "I never stopped missing you." She wheezed, shook a bit and died.

It wasn't long after that or at least not long for Eric, his youngest son, the one who was only a few months old when he was turned, died in agony from a tooth abscess. After that he could not bear to see his children suffer mortal fatalities and left. But once again, many, many years later his oldest son, Eric was an old man, with many children and grandchildren that he passed him while passing through a camp. He felt a pull on his arm and turned to see his own face, if he'd grown in an old man.

"Excuse me," croaked the old man "but what is your name?" he asked suspiciously

"Kalle," Eric lied "why do you ask?" he spoke, looking into his own blue eyes

"Though it has been many years since I have seen him, and the memories are at times blurry, you remind me very much of my father." His son told

Eric tried to remain as cold as possible, as people were hostile in those times.

"Thank you old man, for sharing your sentiments, I'll be on my way." Eric spoke yanking his arm away, and that was the last time he ever saw his son.


	18. Cocoa and Honesty

Coco and Honesty

The wall was white as usual, it hadn't changed, it wouldn't change and it was driving him insane. He didn't know how long he'd been in the room, it felt like years. There were no windows, and only a yellow florescent light above, he had an eternal headache and he was hungry. He was chained to the wall, and they only came in every few hours to bring him to the bathroom or feed him. Small rations, but food nonetheless. They didn't believe him when he said that he didn't know where Sookie was; they thought that perhaps he was hiding her somewhere, or that she'd confided in him where she'd been. Truth was, she was smart and hadn't told anyone. Good for Sook, for being ahead of the curve for getting the hell out of Bon Temps. Jesus Christ these people where insane; they wanted not only to kill a pregnant woman, but her child as well, an innocent baby. Jason hated being helpless, it was his biggest fear, and the reality was driving him insane.

"So, what you're telling us, is that a vampire raped a fae, and they somehow conceived? Nan, this is amazing, perhaps with her help and her DNA and that of the child, we can help vampires to reproduce." Charles Dutlin said excited, he was a genetic engineer who approached the AVL when he heard the miracle news of the conception.

Nan was disgusted.

"No, the mother must come forth willingly, we're not going to treat her like some experiment, we've come to far in supporting Human Rights to turn around and then force a woman against her will. And for your information, the vampire in question who impregnated this Fae-human hybrid was also forced against his will, by a spell."

"What, like a witch?" Charles asked amazed

"Indeed."

"There are witches?" he said excitedly

In a flash Nan was before him, his eyes locked to hers

"Charles," she began glamouring him "there was no pregnancy, there are no Fae, and no witches as well. In fact, you were here to ask for a grant which was denied and now you'll be on your way." Nan spoke, Charles nodded and saw himself out.

Nan sat at her desk and considered her options. On top of dealing with the lunatics at the Fellowship of the Sun, she had a rogue queen out there actively seeking to destroy their kind, after all Nan worked for in helping promote vampire/human relations, she wasn't about to let this bitch get away, oh no."

"Did you find out what Sophie-Ann's interest in Ms. Stackhouse was to begin with?" Nan asked

"Yes, as a Fae, drinking her blood allows a vampire to walk in the sun," a voice said over the intercom

"Really?" Nan asked curiously

"Yes, but there's a flaw, it only works for a few minutes."

"Does Sophie-Ann know this?" Nan asked

"No. She does not."

Nan sat back in her chair and smiled

"Well, well, it seems we have the advantage."

Sookie sat checking her email, it was the only link she had to the world. The Fellowship of the Sun had their own website, and her face was plastered all over it, along with possible sighting and where she might be hiding, they also had a good description of Eric and where he may be as well. It scared Sookie, people where actively trying to kill her. She clicked out of the site and paced around the living room, it had been 2 months she'd been holed up in this apartment and she was going crazy. At 7 months she was showing nicely, but her thirst for blood, human and animal blood had increased. Eric had a trusted day walker who worked at a blood bank that was bringing in bags of human blood, and Sookie found it phenomenal, even better than TruBlood.

Eric cocked his head and watched her with interest.

"You should taste it warm and straight from the source." he smiled watching Sookie drain the bag, Sookie raised her brows, meeting his eyes and then closed them taking in the deliciousness.

"Has your appetite for human food ceased?" he asked concerned

Sookie shook her head

"No, but I find blood so much more satisfying." she admitted. Eric was going crazy as well. Since they'd taken to his apartment he'd relied on TruBlood, which he found vile, but he had no other choice, and he didn't like the bags of blood either, and you couldn't heat it up because it destroyed the nutrients and red blood cells.

"Have you heard anything about Jason, what about Pam?" she asked, blood trickling down the side of her mouth, Eric stepped forward and wiped it away with his thumb, smiling.

"From what I know The Fellowship still has Jason in their custody and Pam has fled, like instructed."

Sookie covered her face and wept. She couldn't handle that Jason was innocently suffering, all because he was pulled into her crap. She felt Eric's cold and yet gentle hands pull her hands away, she looked at him, and was met with a surprised and consternating expression.

"What?' she asked wiping her tears and paused looking at her bloodied hands, she ran to the mirror and saw the red staining her face.


	19. The Flood

Note: Hopefully this will answer a lot of questions you guys have been asking me, and it's much longer than other chapters. Thanks you guys.

** The Flood**

Had her reflection betrayed her? Was she finally losing her mind?

"What is this?" she demanded turning on the faucet and splashing her face

"I do not know," Eric told now more curious than shocked

"How is this possible? I mean, I mean, how?" Sookie asked, and Eric knew just who to turn too

"Her name is Annalise Devereaux, she's a witch doctor from Baton Rogue, she specializes in folklore, complicated witchcraft and...other curious incidences." Eric told looking at Sookie's belly.

"How do you know that you can trust her?" Sookie asked following him around

"How do you know that you can trust me? After what I did..."

"Eric, that wasn't you, I knew it immediately, your eyes were so different, it wasn't you, stop punishing yourself." Sookie said soothingly, but it didn't help.

"Grab some overnight things, we're living immediately.

"Baton Rouge? That's 4 hours away." Sookie told

"I have a fast car." Eric smiled

Sookie had only been to Baton Rouge a few times, she rarely had the time or money to travel, so this seemed special, plus being out of the apartment brought her a sense of calm, she rolled down the window and let the fresh air blow in her face, even Eric seemed more calm.

When they arrived it was around 2 am, and Annalise greeted them from the front yard. The house was simple and very nonchalant, didn't call attention to itself at all, but I suppose that's what she was going for.

"Welcome, this is a place of safety." she assured welcoming them into her house.

Eric grabbed their bags while Sookie followed in.

"I have set up accommodations and there is a light-proof room for you to sleep. I understand that you might be tired, but I'd like to get right down to business, this is extremely interesting and a rare opportunity." Annalise smiled kindly "Plus I'd like to give you two some peace of mind."

_C'mon Anna, do your best, produce great results, they need._

Sookie heard her think, and smiled. It had been so long cooked up in that apartment that she'd partially forgotten what it was to hear peoples thoughts.

"So, what exactly is going on?"

"Well," Sookie began and paused, she glanced at Eric who closed his eyes and gave her a reassuring nod

"It's alright, Sookie, you're safe here." Annalise smiled

"When I became pregnant, I became more sensitive to sunlight, and this increased the further I went along, and so did my need for blood..." Sookie confessed, Annalise raised an eyebrow

"Is that so?"

"Yes, at first Trublood satisfied that hunger, but now human blood only quenches the thirst. I still have an appetite for human food, but it doesn't suffice quite how human blood. And now I am crying blood, just like a vampire."

Annalise was quiet for a while, clearly thinking.

"During a human pregnancy, as the fetus gestates, the mother feeds the child with her own, with her nutrients from the blood that travels through the umbilical cord into the baby, also, the umbilical cord pushes the waste of the blood into the mothers blood stream to dispose of. The mother and baby thus share DNA; your blood alone isn't enough to sustain a child with vampiric with genetic features. Clearly at first the Trublood supplied that need, but as the fetus grew bigger and stronger, the blood substitute wasn't enough and you were forced to seek nutrients elsewhere. Not to mention sharing DNA, you're taking on the fetus's qualities as well." Annalise explained

"Oh my god, how can you know this?" Sookie said amazed

"Among witches this was just thought of as lore, though clearly it's real. Vampire and Fae crossbreading has occurred, though it's extremely rare, because Fae are so good at hiding themselves from their natural predators: Vampires. But the few times a hybrid has been produced they have always died, from either vampires destroying them or the Fae destroying them, not knowing what kind of supernatural being might be produced. Neither wanted to deal with a potentially unrepeatable monster with both abilities, imagine: a vampire able to walk in the daylight and wreak havoc."

"Why did they believe that?" Eric asked

"Because, Fae and Vampire are two very different and unstable DNA when combined." Annalise said simply.

Sookie looked at Annalise, their eyes meeting

_Do not fear Sookie, you are safe here, this is a place where you need to feel comfort._

"May I?" Annalise asked, her hands out to feel Sookie's abdomen. Sookie nodded, Annalise moved her hands around, and there was a reaction, she moved quite a bit.

"Eric you need to feel this!" Sookie smiled placing Eric's hands on her, she looked amazed as her belly moved around, she was doing somersaults. Eric smiled and laughed a bit, looking amazed.

Annalise smiled "He's very strong, and he'll be very intelligent and happy. He'll love intensely and be loved in return."

"Who Eric?" Sookie asked

"No, you're son." Annalise corrected

"I have a son?" Eric asked, the reality of fatherhood setting in

"No, I thought I was having a little girl." Sookie spoke "I was so sure of it."

"It's a boy, of that I am positive."

"Sunrise is in a few hours, we should get to bed." Eric said, clearly tired

"Of course," Annalise nodded

"I'll be there in a few minutes, there is something I want to ask Annalise." Sookie told, Eric squeezed her hand and left

"Can I get you some herbal tea?" Annalise asked, and the thought made Sookie's stomach turn sour, even the thought of most human food made her sick, maybe she was losing her appetite.

"No thank you," Sookie smiled

"Please, I insist." Annalise smiled and returned a few minutes later with tea

"So, after my son is born, will I retain my need for blood, and my sensitivity to sunlight?" Sookie asked

"That I do not know, it's a possibility. But the Fae who willingly copulated with Vampires were cast out, exiled and forgotten, sometimes killed. And the ones who were taken by force, were ashamed and silenced, never speaking of it again." Annalise told

"I see."

Annalise studied her for a moment

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you stay with him? Are you old-fashion and feel like a woman should stay with a man who is the father of her children, even though he violently raped her?"

Sookie was shocked

"Eric was bewitched, it wasn't his fault. And I stay with him, because- well it's no one's business."

"Interesting, you love him. But why? What was your relationship with before the "incident", well call it. Were you two sexually active?"

"Before he was raped of his self-control, I was a currier for him. But we conversed a lot; whenever I delivered for him, I'd usually sit in his office for several hours. We shared a lot of the same beliefs and, I realized that there was more to him than the cold front." Sookie explained

"I've known Eric for a long time, and I am surprised that he would chose to open up to someone like you. Eric is very stand-off-ish. Anyway you should be extremely flattered, you must be very special." Annalise smiled kindly filling up Sookie's cup. Because Annalise had been so kind to Sookie she drank whenever Annalise filled her cup, which was often.

"So, you were in love with Mr. Northman when he attacked you?"

Sookie shook internally at the memory.

"Yes, but I knew it wasn't him, there was a man involved, someone I'd turned down many times, anyway he wasn't used to being rebuffed and he had a big ego and that never turns out well."

"That's a pretty extreme thing to do, just to be turned down."

"He was insane and egotistical, I can't control that. He was also a powerful practitioner of magic, we were both at his mercy." Sookie told

"Sounds like he didn't have any."

"I concur."

"You forgave him easily." Annalise spoke "Why?"

"Well, I was taught to forgive. And what would walking around with resentment and hate help?"

"That's very big of you." Annalise smiled

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could be here at this hour?" Sookie asked curiously

Annalise looked over her shoulder and smiled, she opened the door and Sookie screamed

"At last Ms. Stackhouse, we meet," Rev. Newlin said, his eyes went to her pregnant belly "Ah and I see that we're getting quite along with the spawn of satan." he smiled

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sookie demanded

"To do the Lords work Ms. Stackhouse, to do the Lords work." He nodded

"The vampire Eric has been subdued. I bound him in silver chains while he slept," Annalise reported as two large men headed to the room where Eric was sleeping

"While you were getting the tea?" Sookie shrieked

"Oh that wasn't tea darling," Sophie-Ann purred walking in, Sookie took a step back

"She should go into labor within a few hours. The infant should be born before sunset the next day." Annalise told, taking a manilla envelope from Newlin

"You're payment." he said "You know," he spoke turning to Sookie, "never in my dreams did I ever believe I'd be working alongside vampires and witches," he confessed

"You terrible, psychotic man," Sookie shook her head "how could you do this to someone?" Sookie asked

"Listen darling, I understand that you're in a bad predicament. As if being raped isn't bad enough, but then getting pregnant? Now I don't believe in abortion, but as a good christian didn't you consider it better to end the darkness of the hell-spawn that's growing inside of you, than to try and produce it into the world and bring about the end?" Newlin said

"You're insane! And Annalise, you lied to us about everything! In your head when you were thinking about producing good results and not letting "them" down you were talking about the Fellowship!" Sookie said, Annalise cupped her hands, the manilla envelope still them

"No Sookie, everything I told you was very true. You are having a son, and he is not evil, regardless to what Mr. Newlin thinks." Annalise told

"Tomato, tomahtoe." He shrugged

"How could you do this?" Shookie demanded

Annalise shrugged "The economy sucks, hard times, we all need to get money somehow." she smiled

"Jeffrey, Andrew, please take Ms. Stackhouse to the van." Newlin said as two men walked forward detaining Sookie. She shook and squirmed and screamed but it was impossible to fight them.

"You did very well Annalise," Sophie-Ann said and with a swift motion grabbed Annalise and began to drink, Sookie watched as Annalise fell to the floor dead and Sophie-Ann took the envelope of money and put it in her purse.


	20. Hypovolemia

Note: Hypovolemia is the medical term for "Blood loss".

** Hypovolemia**

Sookie tried her best to stay on her feet as she was dragged by her hair through a corridor, down a basement and thrown into a white room with a fluorescent light above. She looked around and quickly found Jason.

"Jason!" she screamed running over to him. He blinked at her and smiled

"You're safe." he said happily "And wow are you big." he said as he hugged

"What have they done to you?" she asked trying to unfasten the chains

"Nothing really, just kept me chained up for months." he cried

"What? Oh my god!"

"Now I am too weak to even get up."

"You mean your muscles have atrophied?"

"I don't know what that means, but, sure." he said, he was apathetic from hopelessness and malnourishment, he was just staring into space.

Sookie sat next to him leaning against the wall, laying her head on his shoulders, and sobbed.

Eric hit the floor with a scream.

"Where is she? Where have you put Sookie?" He demanded with all of his strength

"That doesn't matter." Newlin said putting his hands on his hips, and began shaking his head "Now, I am very pro-family, and I mean heterosexual pro-family, in any other situation you and your whore and demon-spawn would be the American Dream, a successful man with a pretty wife who knows her place in the marriage and in the home and child on the way; but what you are, and what you've produced together, is a defilement against the Lord Jesus Christ." Newlin said

"Is this what your god would do? Alienate people for their sexuality? For their life? For what they are? Didn't your Jesus teach love and forgiveness?" Eric asked, the silver was digging into his skin

Newlin nodded "I do have love and forgiveness, but for human kind. I'm looking out for them, and it's my duty as a god fearing man to rid the earth of you, your sympathizers and the offspring you try to bring into this world and send you off to hell where you belong." Newlin told

"You're insane." Eric said

"Says the cold dead man who is going to burn in the suns rays." Newlin spoke, Eric only shook his head

"You're brave, that's admirable. But lets see how stoic you are when we expose your hell-spawn to Gods sun and the light of day burns you both. And as for your whore, well, you'll see." Newlin smiled, Eric let out an agonized scream from the depths of his soul.

"What did he say when you told him?" Sophie-Ann asked as Newlin walked out of the room

"The same reaction you would expect, from a man- well he isn't even a man, who is about to lose everything." Newlin spoke

"It's sunrise already, the sun is out, let me drink from the Fae." Sophie-Ann said

"We need her strong for the birth." Newlin reminded beginning to walk away, Sophie-Ann caught him by the arm turning him around

"Whether you burn the infant in the sun, or it dies inside of her, either way, it will be dead and you will get your way. Let, me,drink, from her." Sophie-Ann demanded

"Fine, but don't take too much." Newlin ordered

He led Sophie-Ann to where Sookie was being held. Sookie was sweating and clearly in the beginning stages of labor.

"I never got the chance to be pregnant, but from what I understand you're about to go through, I don't think that I'll be missing much." Sophie-Ann smiled at Sookie

Like a cat that cruelly plays with a mouse, Sophie-Ann grabbed Sookie by her ankle and pulled her forward, Sookie verbally protested but and her hand slipped from Jason's.

"Leave her alone," Jason whispered, Sophie-Ann looked at him

"He's your brother yes?" Sophie-Ann asked looking at Sookie, she just stared at her "Then he is also Fae, but his blood is too weak. Newlin, return this man back to health, it's not every day I'll find a true Fae, let alone two." Sophie-Ann ordered, Newlin just stared at her. Sophie-Ann knelt down beside Sookie and took her into her arms.

"You should be terrified right now." Sophie-Ann smiled and plunged her fangs into Sookie's neck, Sookie screamed and caught the shocked expression of Rev. Newlin

"Oh, that's divine." Sophie-Ann breathed, taking a second bite, Sookie was white and motionless

"I think you took too much." Newlin spoke, staring down at Sookie

"You fucking cunt." Jason breathed, as tears fell down his face

"A cunt that can walk in the sun." Sophie-Ann smiled, and in a flash ran up the stairs into the Chapel and slowly walked forward to the glass windows as sunlight met her for the first time in centuries. She held out her arms and smiled

"Oh, how I have missed thee." she sang, she twirled and danced. Newlin ran up the stairs out of breath and walked forward

"Is it everything you dreamed?" he called from the back of the church

"And so much more," Sophie-Ann cooed, Rev. Newlin watched as suddenly Sophie-Ann abruptly paused. He walked forward curiously and upon coming closer noticed that Sophie-Ann was...steaming?

"What's happening to me?" Sophie-Ann demanded, watching her skin crack and boil "I was suppose to be immune to the sun! How is this possible?" she screamed and was rapidly losing strength, and then, with an instant she erupted into flames.

"Jesus CHRIST!" Newlin screamed as Sophie-Ann ran two and fro, completely engulfed and screaming in agony, he covered his mouth and watched with a combination of shock, horror, amusement and gratification as the she-demon burned in the rays of god, after a minute she was completely devoured by the flames and only specks of ash settled slowly to the floor. Surely, this was the Lord communicating that Reverend Newlin was on the path to righteousness, this was a sign, oh yes, the Lord was leading him.

Jason had tightly closed his eyes, and refused to look to his left, but his desperation for his sister overtook him.

"Sook?" he said weakly "Sookie, are you still alive?" he asked, she was pale and completely still, but Jason felt relief wash over him as he caught her chest, moving up and down. "Sookie," he said sitting up more, one time he watched on Discovery channel, that if you talk to people who are unconscious or in comas it really helps them. "Sookie, it's going to be ok, I'm here, everything is ok, I'm right here, listen to the sound of my voice," Jason said, his voice cracking, because he knew that it wasn't going to be ok, "Sookie, it's all going to be ok." he cried.


	21. Pyre

Note: The song used is "This woman's work" by Kate Bush, I thought that it fit really well. Especially from Eric's point of view regarding Sookie. The song is used without permission

** Pyre**

She'd heard that labor and delivery were painful and unpleasant, but add being bitten by a vampire and you took on a whole new realm of pain. Sookie rolled onto her side and groaned.

"Another bad one?" Jason asked

"Please kill me," Sookie grunted

"Don't wish too hard, the Fellowship might hear you."

Just then the door opened, Newlin walked in with someone

"Dr. Rob, this is a whore who copulated with the vampire, and it's her demon-spawn you'll be delivering." Newlin spoke, Rob leaned down next to Sookie

"How far apart are your contractions?" Rob asked

"Fuck you!" Sookie wheezed

"See?" Newlin said "A mouth like a truck driver." Newlin spoke

Rob began pressing on her belly, feeling around

"Don't touch me," Sookie cried

"The baby's head is clearly in position, ready to be born,"

"And when will that be? It's been almost 2 days, and sunrise is soon" Newlin reminded, tapping his food impatiently

"It could be hours, it's her first birth, some women take days." Dr. Rob told

"Days? No!" Newlin stamped "This infant and it's fanged father will burn in gods holy rays and it will bring about a new revelation," Newlin growled

"No, no, no." Sookie cried shaking her head

"Steve, I hate vampires just the same, but there's a good chance this infant is human." Dr. Rob told

Newlin smacked him across the face

"Do I need to remind you that you're over 400,000 dollars in debt, and how badly you need this money?" Newlin hissed

Rob said nothing and stood up,

"Bring me my bag," Rob said, a guard handed it to him and pulled out rubber gloves and a syringe

"What's this?" Sookie asked

"Pitocin, it's going to further induce your labor, and with the amount I'm giving you, you'll be delivering very, very soon." Rob explained draining the fluid into Sookie's vein, he stood looking at Newlin

"Her contractions will get closer and closer," Rob said taking off his gloves

"When?" Newlin asked, Rob stared down at Sookie

"Very, very soon."

_Pray God you can cope.  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
This woman's world.  
Ooh, it's hard on the man,  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the father._

I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.

I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking

Of all the things I should've said,  
That I never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
That we never did.  
All the things I should've given,  
But I didn't.

Oh, darling, make it go,  
Make it go away.

Give me these moments back.  
Give them back to me.  
Give me that little kiss.  
Give me your hand.

Eric felt the damn silver chains pull tightly around him and he grunted in pain. He was being dragged through a hallway and up some stairs. Eric was then tied to a cross- an actual fucking cross, wow they were hardcore. He turned and saw Jason, both of his arms wrapped around two mens shoulders, being dragged, his eyes were closed and his head was jerking about with the movements. They tied Jason to a stake and dropped bundles of dried straw around and stacked against his legs. Eric shook his head, spitting as a volunteer dumped gas over his head.

"You are going to light up like the Fourth of July!" Newlin clapped with glee "I've heard that when it comes to sunlight there's no need to strike a match for a vampire, too bad we can't say the same about your friend here." Newlin told admiring his nails

"What the fuck? You're burning him? He has nothing to do with this! He's completely innocent. Let him go!" Eric demanded

"Well, he's not entirely innocent, Fairy blood runs in his veins as well, and it's not natural, so into Gods holy light he shall go." Newlin smiled holding his arms back, closing his eyes and taking in a gratifying breath

"And my sister?" Jason asked weakly

"Well, once the child is delivered she'll be one with Gods holy light as well."

"You sick, fuck." Jason said passing out

"Hey Newlin," Eric spoke, and Newlin turned to him "What are you going to do, if son doesn't burn and indeed he's inherited his mother's human genes? What do you the public will think of the good Christian who murdered a pregnant woman, her brother and an innocent baby?" Eric asked

Newlin's smiled faltered for a moment, but then he perked himself back up

"Well, what people don't know can't hurt them." Newlin smiled, Eric's attention immediately went o the sound of Sookie's voice protest as two men, one holding her ankles and another holding her arms carried her up the alter and sat her on top of it. They both continued to hold her hands and her legs.

"We need another volunteer," Newlin called to the church full of Fellowship members "I mean, no child has ever been born with a mother's legs closed." Newlin laughed, but no one else did, finally he grabbed some man by the collar and shoved him forward.

"Yes!" Newlin said turning around to the windows "The sun! Sunrise is here!" Newlin jumped with joy, he turned to Dr. Rob who was feeling Sookie's abdomen, his face was consternated

"What?" Newlin asked

"She still isn't dilated enough."

"Have her push anyway." Newlin ordered

"It's impossible, her body isn't ready." Rob argued

Newlin paused, containing his rage and wiped his mouth

"Go get my box-cutter." he said

"NO, NO, NO!" Sookie screamed in horror

"You're going to cut her open with a box-cutter?" Rob screamed, several memories of the congregation looked petrified

"No, YOU'RE going to." Newlin spoke, Rob paused

"Fuck this shit! I don't want your fucking money, you're crazy as hell." Rob and quickly stormed out

"Shouldn't we go get him?" someone asked

"No, need, we will find our salvation in Heaven," Newlin assured "Now someone get my fucking box-cutter!" he shrieked

A few moments later someone returned from the basement and reluctantly handed Newlin the box-cutter. Newlin stood above Sookie and lifted up her dress revealing her bare and full belly.

"Well you are just ripe with evil, aren't you darling?" He asked, Sookie struggled as hard as she could and screamed in protest. Newlin was trying to figure out how to make the first cut.

"Lord God, we consecrate this whore of Satan, her devil-spawn, the godless, soulless and evil creature who fathered it, and her brother who is also against all you've created. In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen." Newlin said, the sun was rising behind him and Eric felt his skin beginning to burn. "Would someone do the honors for Mr. Stackhouse?" Newlin said and someone dropped a match onto the dried hay, and took the blade and began to cut into Sookie's abdomen. Sookie was screaming uncontrollably, Jason let out a few grunts and then the fire his his skin and he began to scream. Eric gritted his teeth, the sound of all three of them in agony, most of the members of the congregation covered their mouths in horror, looked away, and several were running out.

"This isn't what I signed up for!" One called

"This is not Gods will! God doesn't torture!" Another called

"Someone help them!" A voice pleaded

Eric felt his skin popping and his body burning, he was losing consciousness, the sickening scent of Jason's burnt flesh cooking, and the gurgled sound of an infant taking it's firsts breaths.


	22. Catch your breath

** Catch your breath**

Eric's eyes fluttered and it took him a moment to organize his thoughts. He was in a bed- a bed? A bad of human blood flowed into his veins, he looked around and saw a figure sitting in a chair across the room.

"Be careful, you have acute silver poisoning." A voice warned, and Eric did feel like shit.

"What?" Eric asked

"When we arrived, in a last ditch effort to make sure you died, Newlin injected you with silver, nearly killed you, not to mention your burn wounds which couldn't heal as they normally would with the poison, it's taken a lot to keep you alive." She told

"You're Nan Flannagan from the AVL," Eric told, she nodded

"And you're Eric Northman. You don't have to worry, your progeny is safe, Pam is back in Shreveport. She was happy to learn that you were alive." Nan told and then paused "Eric, how much do you remember?" she asked, Eric recounted that he remember hearing Jason scream and the smell of his cooked flesh. But what he really remembered was Sookie and her agony...

"Is Sookie alright? Where is she? What happened with my son?" Eric asked anxiously

"Jason Stackhouse received fourth degree burns to his legs and abdomen, he was given vampire blood-that stays between us- and is recovering." she told "You're lucky we found you so fast, we had someone working for us in the Fellowship, they finally got away and our day-walking officers near by saved your ass and arrested a shit-ton of people. 100 in all, not to mention Newlin who must not only go before the Supreme Court for crimes against humanity but also stand trial before the AVL." Nan told

"And Sookie, and my son?" Eric asked, Nan paused and licked her lips, and was quiet for a few moments

"I regret to inform you-" Nan began and immediately Eric began crying and refusing to hear anymore, red rivers ran down his face

"That your son is alive and well." Nan finished

"How long have been in a coma?" Eric asked

"Two days." Nan told

"Where's Sookie? I need to see her. I have to see her." Eric told wiping his face

Nan nodded

There he was, walking in a robe and hospital slippers, pulling along his blood bag as he went. He'd never felt more human nor more vulnerable, he hated feeling vulnerable.

He arrived at the morgue and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was standing before a table with a white sheet covering the little body.

"Are you ready?" the mortician asked, Eric nodded

He pulled the sheet back revealing Sookie's face. She may have died in agony but her face was peaceful, soft and calm. There was a bump underneath the sheet where she was still full from pregnancy.

Eric touched Sookie's hair and pressed his cheek to hers, drops as red as roses patting softly on her white face

"She bled out, she didn't feel anything." Nan told, trying to be as reassuring as possible

"But she did, I heard her when he cut into her." Eric told, there was silence

"Newlin will be punished." Nan assured, "I'll leave you with her, and when you're ready, they'll take you to see your son."

He heard the sound of Nan's heels clicking until they faded away, Eric pulled a seat up the table and stared at Sookie, his hand stroking her head.

"I wish it had been me," he sobbed, he coughed and regained himself

"There were so many things I wanted for you, and for us. So many things I wanted to experience with you, but I've been around so long, and packing so much ice around myself that it was so hard to thaw, even when someone warm and bright like you came in. There are so many things I wanted to tell you. I remember the first night I met you, when you delivered that package to me," he chuckled a bit wiping his eye "you looked so scared but you tried to cover it up "confidence" holding your shoulders back and your head high, I could tell that you were worried that you were transporting V and that you were afraid that you'd get caught. You were wearing a button down cotton dress that was blue with white stripes and a white cardigan, god you looked like an old woman!" Eric chuckled at the memory, but Sookie did not, her face was still calm.

Eric sniffed and looked upward as he remembered

"You were so polite, just in an out, didn't want to bother anyone. Didn't even ask what was in the packages," and he leaned close and whispered in her ear "Now it will be our little secret." he promised, pursing his lips.

He ran a hand through his hair

"And god! Now I have a baby to raise? What? I can't do this...with you." He admitted, his chin hitting his chest and his shoulders bobbing up and down with his sobs. After a few moments he regained himself and wiped the crimson drops from her face so that it was clean. She looked so perfect, she was perfect.

He touched her hair and leaned in,

"Sookie," he said quietly and there was only silence "I'm sorry." he told, his voice cracking


	23. Fae Creature

Note: I have been trying to figure out a different ending to this story for almost a year. I have finally figured a way to make sense and everyone happy.

**The Burden: Fae Creature**

How curious. How wondrously wild. How flowing, and yet...so is this so?

Sookie opened her eyes, and yet they were not her eyes, they were new. She sat up, and placed a cold foot on the floor, and yet, the foot was not hers.

"Yes it is," sighed a breathy voice

She became accustomed to her surrounding, she was somewhere out in nature, but everything was illuminated and magnified in grace and elegance.

"Where am I?" Sookie asked, touching her face, she was cool; but not...cold.

"In between worlds, the Fae Kingdom, and yet, death and the human world are all here with us as well; you've entered into a unique situation Sookie, you've brought forth something...different."

'Who are you, what are you saying?" Sookie asked, confused

"Magdalena, I am a Fae Watcher, something like an Angel. You need information and guidance." She smiled reassuringly, as a loving parent does to a frightened child.

Sookie's hand rested on her abdomen and she cinched the fabric of her dress in her distressed hands.

"Where is my baby?"

"You're son, has been born. He is alive and well."

"I have a son?" Sookie gasped, a tear falling down

"And he, a mother. You've given each other the gift of life. We can't forget the father though can we?" Magdalena said, almost dismissively, Magdalena met Sookie's inquiring eyes and began to explain

"Ms. Sookie, you are a Fae, an immortal creature, but since you are also human, that Immortality diminishes...some of it anyway. The being, the Vampire that inseminated you, is dead and Immortal, his blood runs through your childs veins, as does yours, and when you were pregnant, your son passed both his and his fathers blood into you. When Fae blood and Vampire blood meet this way, and it's only happened a few times since all began, it creates a being, across between Mortal, Magical, and Vampiric, the keeper of death."

"So, you're saying that my son will never die?"

"No, not exactly. He's still human, he will reach an age, anywhere from 25-40 and stop aging. Also, it will be incredibly difficult to kill him, he'll be stronger and faster than most humans, have some of your magic, but it could take him centuries to die. And as for yourself, you've retained much of Eric's blood, you're blood soaked it in like a sponge, just as your son, the same rules still apply." Magdalena told warningly "Learn and know what you're capable of. You are your child will be a magnet for both Vampires, Were and other magical being, sometimes dangerously irresistible, you're child is in danger. Protect him. He's lucky, many women who've been raped tend to hate the offspring that comes forth from it; but you will love. I don't condone such an atrocity in any form but under the circumstances, in which Eric was possessed, I shall look the other way if you desire it so."

"Eric would never, ever do what he did if he was himself."

"This is what they tell me." Magdalena said, annoyed looking upward. She them tilted her head, as if receiving instructions.

"You're time here is finished, Sookie." Magdalena said, and with that, everything white-washed.


	24. Curiosity, Anger, Shame, Illusion

**S**ookie looked out across the front poorch, she stood in plain sight and yet was not seen. One of her powers as a Fae. The sun had risen high in the sky, and her 11 year old son stood on the front poorch, gently rocking back and forth from heel to toe, normally waiting for his uncle to pick him up for school, but today was Saturday and no one was coming.

He was a strikingly handsome boy, with clear milky skin, cold blue eyes and straw colored blond hair. Sookie knew that he'd never have a blemish in his entire, and should he fancy men, women or both...he'd always get who and what he wanted. Though he had brushed his teeth, Sookie could smell that he'd drank human blood from a donor packet and chased it with some orange juice. Eric was asleep in his hidey-hole.

She'd been visiting him for years now.

_When she finally came back over to the world she once knew as reality...the world she once knew as home, she found herself peering now into the window that was once the barrier between her room and the frightening night. And oh how frightening the night truly was she came to find out._

_She saw a toddler asleep in his crib, and melancholy and somewhat as peace, she began to walk down her old road. But the sound of feet sliding on gravel and the scent of vampire made her turn, her expression bored._

_"I knew you weren't dead," Eric spoke, his eyes fixed on her in a trance "maybe in body," he admitted jerking his head out towards the cemetery, "but not in spirit and not in immortality." he spoke_

_"Eric I cannot stay long," she affirmed, her silver gown sparkling_

_"I know, I mean, I figured, but have you visited often?"_

_"No. For me I have only been dead about 30 minutes." she told, Eric raised his brow in a quiet but intense reaction_

_"Why? How long have I been gone?" She asked almost worried."_

_"Dagr is nearly 3." he told, Sookie paused staring at him in shock_

_"You named him DAGR?" She erupted walking forward and slapping his forearms that he held up in defense_

_"It's ancient Norse for DAY, that's what everyone calls him."_

_"I thought we agreed on a handsome, distinguished name? Like Dalton, James, Henry, Dominic, something nice. Not Dagr. Oh! And don't tell me it's one of your dead childrens names from like, a thousand years ago."_

_She warned_

_"I can't believe I missed this." Eric rolled his eyes_

_Sookie took a breath and crossed her arms_

_"Those wings looks sexy on you by the way." Eric added and laughed when she smacked him_

_"What does his diet consist of? Is he eating?"_

_"Oh my god," Eric thought rolling his eyes "he equally loves human blood and human food. And Dagr eats...ALL day. He pigs out."_

_"Oh look he and his father have a healthy appetite," Sookie snapped with a "fuck you" smile, Eric squinted his eyes and made a mocking sound._

She left promptly, that was the first time she'd ever seen her son.

She later found out what his middle name was...and it was perfect.

Day closed the front door and wiped his mouth. He smelled so many things just now. The morning mist, a dead raccoon about a mile off and...his head snapped to the right and he caught sight of his mother, she waved and stepped forward. She couldn't hide from him, they were both Fae.

She wore shimmery tights and a shimmery peach colored dress and she seemed to glow.

"Morning mother." he greeted her

"Good morning son," she grinned

"I don't have anything exciting to tell you. I wish I did."

"What things are your father teaching you?"

"Well, all of the classical wars and languages and such, I will be moving on to Spanish in school, so I look forward to it, though daddy can speak them all." he told

"Such a modest young man, I am proud of you." she told touching his cheek

"Why don't you ever come inside? Is it that you do not like father?" Day inquired, but before Sookie could answer he inquired again "he likes you well enough, he only says good things. There are pictures of you around the house...and who is this man? He comes around every so often, he and father talk and I am never allowed to listen...his name is Mr. Compton."


	25. Somersault

**Somersault**

**Eric** blinked twice before opening his eyes completely. He sat up, dressed and walked to the kitchen to watch the sun slip behind the horizon and he stepped out to greet the night time. He took a drink from the mug and thought, as he had many a time that aside from waking up to welcome a dark sky with his coffee mug. Except the mug was full of warmed human blood from the freezer to the microwave to his cup. He scanned the yard, picking up no out of the ordinary scents or images. Sam had been by, but that was hours ago, probably dropping off Eric meal shipments; also, he could hear Dagr upstairs just finishing his homework, a little while later his steps were galloping down the stairs.

Dagr emerged looked tired and worn out. He wore a gray short-sleeved shirt, a flannel button-up that hung loose, blue jeans and white, dirty Chuck Taylors. At nearly 13 Dagr needed little to no sleep sometimes, Dagr could stay up whole weeks and not sleep, only to crash hard. He was sensitive to the sunshine but beared it well. Eric knew well that his son would eventually become a child of the night like his father.

Dagr was quite the image of both Sookie and Eric alike, with bits of Jason. Of course he had Eric's height and lean brawn.

"My teacher Mrs. Lipton is a bitch." Dagr spoke putting a True Blood in the microwave

Eric didn't correct his child's speech, Mrs. Lipton was a total bitch.

"How do you stomach those?" Eric inquired nodding towards the microwave

"I've been stomaching them since in Utero...I, like them." was all Dagr could put forth

"You also really love your moms chili-mac, which I think is funny, it was one of her favorites." Eric mused. In the beginning, learning to handle and cook human food had been nearly unbearable and disgusting. Meet that had been dead for hours, but now, it handled it well. Also, Dagr was quite the skilled chef and enjoyed coming up with his own concoctions. Some were awesome, some not so much.

Dagr went to put the True Blood to his lips when Eric quickly with lightening speed placed his hand between the two, noting in Old Norse that it was too hot to drink. Replying in Old Norse Dagr thanked him.

Eric zipped up his coat and opened the door. Dagr hurriedly followed

"Are you going hunting, can I come?" He asked eagerly

Eric huffed

"No son, we've spoken of these things. You are not ready to hunt with me. If other vampires see you, they will think I have turned you, and then will kill us both, more importantly you." Eric explained, stroking his sons face

Dagr smiled and nodded, understanding the value of his own life.

Imagine, a vampire with a beating heart and living tissue.

Dagr stepped back and watched as his father disappeared with a flash and closed the door behind him.

Dagr smiled to himself, he still needed to finish his homework.

Eric let his keys fall on his desk and the sound seemed to reverberate around the room, Pam had busied herself with some party hard Cheerleaders from Ole' Miss and couldn't be distracted. A sudden flash and he was lost in the scents and sounds of the past that felt like an eternity away, and her face was smiling, she was surrounded by the cherished smell of wet sweet grass on a hot evening with long dead lavender. And she slipped away from him as a balloon string tethers out of entwined fingers as it drifts higher and higher into azure obscurity until it is no longer visible and then finally...gone.

His eyes opened. There wasn't even a knock at the door; he drew himself back to reality and he didn't have time to think of Sookie right now. She had no right to invade his thoughts like she always so intrusively did...really, how does she have the nerve? He laughed at his insanity. The things he had done to cope with the fact that he was a single father. As far as anyone was concerned...The Fellowship of the Sun murdered a pregnant woman believing she was carrying vampire spawn. Of course when this woman produced a living and breathing child with no medical anomalies, like say, being alive without a heart beat, their asses were hauled off to Prison for murder or conspiracy to commit murder and kidnapping. They're all going to be behind bars for a long time; Jason now worked for the Sheriffs office, Sam still ran Merlottes and brought Eric and Dagr their bi-weekly supply of blood and Tara opened a hair studio and was doing well for herself. Her mother finally died some years and a burden was lifted from Tara, she became a hell of a lot more pleasant; though she had been up in arms when Dagr was born when she found out that Eric was intending to raise him. Raise his own son, imagine that?

Dagr spent healthy amounts of time with both Jason and Tara and was pretty much loved by everyone. Not so much Pam, whom tolerated him. It was nothing personal, Pam always hated children, always.

Dagr was not allowed at Fangtasia though, and it surprised Eric how he could be so protective. A thousand years before he'd been a protective father, but against different things. Odd.

Oh, and woman? Yes, he still had sex, but not on the indulgent level he used to, he had to be very straightforward about it.

Altogether, Eric was your average working-single father. Except for the part where he hunted and ate humans...

Yeah...there was that.


	26. Dewy and Opalescent

A dewy hand reached out and touched a lock of blond hair. It was so dark, that maybe it was Eric, and maybe it was Day, who knew? She did. Sookie leaned forward and with wispy lips touched his forehead.

"You know, you aren't suppose to visit as much as you do, I bet." Eric told with closed eyes, his voice sleepy

"It's 8:31 pm." was all she said, Eric cursed, he'd slept in

"Oh man, Day must be reeking havoc." Eric rubbed his eyes

"No, he's at Dale Abernathy's house for the night, and it was his day with Jason, and tomorrow Tara." she reminded him. Eric was always careful to not use the name Dagr around Sookie, she preferred his translated name of DAY.

She handed him a warm glass of blood, and for a second they seemed to be a married couple. She gazed down at him, and he smiled. When he touched her, her feel was flesh and blood. Eric sat up promptly.

"It's a transformation I am undergoing." She explained calmly, Eric got up and walked around the room flabberghasted

"According to Fae law, you're my fiance' and when a the spirit of a Fae becomes engaged, like when it's true love, her body returns to her." she said plainly, as if she had spoken it to him a thousand times.

"Sook, I...this is amazing! Why didn't you tell me this before?" he told exasperated

"Because, I couldn't be sure you loved me back." she explained bluntly

Eric's face went plain and cold, a signature character mark when he was hurt, to look as unhurt and unamused as possible.

"So...you were aware that there was a possibility that one day we could have been together...but you didn't rush it...try to make it happen sooner?" Eric asked, Sook smirked and looked down. This was too cute.

"It takes time. It's Fae law. And they weren't exactly happy I gave birth to a Vampire-hybrid. They're still pretty disgusted by it." she noted and reached into a bag and pulled out a ring made out of shimmery, glowing leaves. She handed it to Eric and he saw that she was wearing one as well. But for a diamond there was an iridescent water drop that was more gorgeous than any diamond he'd ever seen. He slipped the ring on and choose his words carefully.

"Do they take into account that you were raped and I was possessed when I did it?"

Sookie sat quietly

"Of course. They also take into account that it was a long time ago and it produced a very wonderful child. They acknowledge that Day is just as much Fae as he is Vampire, but he would never be invited over, too much of a liability, his Vampiric side holds too much sway over him, and he'd kill everyone. A child of forced rape on both victims, but a Fae child to them nonetheless." she explained

Eric looked down twisting the ring on his finger.

"Sookie, I am so sorry." he told

"To be honest, when I was alive, part of me really...was disgusted by what happened. Even when I learned, heck when it was happening I knew that you weren't yourself. And when I found out that I was pregnant, I was so wrecked because I wanted to get rid of it, yet wanted to be a mother. And when I died-"

"I thought you were in a coma first?"

"A coma is sometimes the soul leaving the body. But when I died and I heard Day cry for the first time...I knew that dead, alive or a Fae creature that _I_ was a _mother_, no matter what. When I went, memories from the time Day was made became quiet fuzzy, and now I have a hard time remembering them at all."

Sookie was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed beneath her. Her wings were shiny and opalescent, but there were times when she could hide them. Eric took a drink of his blood and walked upstairs. Sookie was already in the kitchen, she ran her hand through a cabinet, Eric looked at her confused.

"Oh, it's for me to control. I am getting pretty good at it." she smiled proudly to herself

"How's Jason?"

"I talked to him this morning, still happily with Jessica, I wonder if she'll turn him soon." she mused without any distinct feeling.

"Eric?" she asked turning to him, but his back was her as he washed one of Day's dishes

"There is talk in the Fae realm, that perhaps..." she trailed off, and Eric looked over his shoulder "that perhaps Day will become completely Vampiric with traces of Fae. What do you think?"

"I think it's a possibility, he's far more sensitive to sunlight than he ever was. He can run exorbitantly faster than any human being, but not nearly as quick as a Vampire; he has overwhelming amount of sex appeal like a Fae, he's opalescent a bit in the sun."

"What, like in Twilight? Oh shoot, that's right...vampires shimmer in Twilight, and they're absintent and think that sex is dirty."

"Well...he seems to have both qualities, but more so of the Vampiric gene...or curse."

There was a loud yet gentle silence between them.

Eric turned to her, and she softly smiled at him.

"Hey Eric," she whispered softly and if Eric breathed he would have inhaled with anticipation "I'm flesh and blood right now, come and get me." she breathed, her eyes glassy and wanting.

With grace and great deal of delicateness, Eric walked over and put his hand beneath her chin and felt her warm blood pulsing above his finger. Their lips touched, gentle but deep, and as a wisp of a breeze, she'd been called back.


	27. Northman, Stackhouse, Sookie, Day

Northman, Stackhouse, Sookie, Day

Sookie opened her eyes and found herself back in the Fae realm. She stood before the high court.

"Well, what did you find out about the vampire?" a fat man Fae asked

"I believe he loves and his intentions are true. I believe that he feels remorse for his actions, which he had no control over. He is also the father of my child." Sookie spoke quite plainly

"Yes, you feel remorse for the vampire that nearly killed you, technically he succeeded when you birthed his child."

Sookie was enraged

"Eric Northman is just as much a victim of rape as myself. He was bewitched and held under a spell that made him incapable of making his own choices. And the only reason I died, was because my child was cut from my body and I bled to death. Eric is a protective, loving father and our son Day is doing very well; he straddles two worlds and he handles it nicely." she explained

The council was quiet

"So," the fat Fae man began "you want to forsake this realm and live in eternal danger with a vampire, that has nearly hunted our kind to extinction? Sookie, you are full Fae now, in spirit and in body, and you are capable of bearing him more young. Is this a risk you are willing to take?"

Sookie pursed her lips and did not speak for a moment

"I know what I want. I believe it is a risk that you are not willing to take."

"Sookie," Magdalena spoke in a chirp "there are so few full Fae left, let alone Fae in general, we need you here, to give birth to heal our numbers." she explained,

"I am governed by free well, and I choose to be with my child and fiance'.

The council stared down at the defiant young Fae.

Dagr finished his third book of the evening and leaned back on the sofa. His father would be home soon and he'd finished all of his homework. He read and wrote faster than any human, but sometimes he wrote so fast that it tore the paper,and he'd have to start over several times.

Fascinating, no? He got bored a lot in school as well; he also thought of his mother often, and what she was doing...seriously. What the hell did Fae do all time?

He eyed a picture of his mother and picked up the frame, running a finger over her face. She didn't look the same now as when she was human.

When she was human, her skin was just like white people skin, like his. And his father was just the actual color-WHITE. Mom though, she was more like a dewy and just a hint of shine; he missed her. Missed that he'd never had the chance to know her as a mother, and only knew her as some fairy that watched him sometimes...some would find that creepy...other protective. It was just weird to Dagr that it was his mother.

Dagr heard his father on the porch and then the door slam. He was just beginning to relax and it bolted him into awareness.

"What the fuck!" Dagr yelled turning to his father, Eric chuckled and apologized admitting that he forget his own strength.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Nice leave-ring." Dagr noted dismissively, Eric looked down and smiled

"You're mother gave it to me." he told, Dagr looked at him and Eric nodded "we're engaged."


End file.
